The Normal Solution
by frogflute2
Summary: There is more to Normal than just working at Jam Pony.
1. Chapter 1

**The Normal Solution**

Chapter one

_A/N: None of this is mine. Characters belong to the writes and predictors' of Dark Angel. The idea is totally my own. _

_I hope you enjoy this. There is much more to come. It was just getting long so I figure I would post the first chapter as I work on the rest. _

Max and Logan were starting to give up hope of ever being able to touch each other again. Their one chance for a cure to the evil virus that Manticore created to take out Logan was long gone. When Alec got himself in a spot of trouble with Ames White, Max had felt sorry for him and used the rest of the money for the cure to save Alec's life. Max still could not believe that she had saved Alec's life. She didn't ever like him that much.

Max and Logan were trying really hard to spend as much time as possible away from each other. Max could not trust her self to keep her hands off him and she would never be able to live with herself if she accidental killed Logan because she wasn't thinking. She could no longer say that she didn't think about Logan in _that_ way. When they were around each other it was like they were drawn to each other. They could not keep their eyes off each other.

Max tried as best she could to tell herself that there was no hope and just to move on. She was able to believe that when she was alone or with her friends at Crash, but the minute she saw him everything went out the window. Everybody around them could tell that they were in love. If it was not for the virus they would be together right now.

Alec could not stand to watch Max and Logan trying to stay apart. He knew that it was all his fault that they were not 'getting busy', as Joshua liked to say. He had to find a way to get that cure for them, but he had no idea where to start looking.

Normal hated his job running Jam Pony. The idiots that worked there were so lazy. It took everything that he had to get up every morning and go to work. If it was not for the fact that he needed the money he would quit and work full time on his research. In college his studies were all in genetic. He had done his doctorate work on usual virus and diseases. His goal was to one day found the cure for cancer. He was well on his way to curing a lot of the new diseases when the pulse happened. After the pulse he found himself jobless because all the labs in the area were turned useless. Too many computers doing all the work, so all the labs had to close their doors.

Normal had always enjoyed the challenge of testing his experiments by hand, only using a computer to check his results. So after the pulse he decided that he would find a way to keep work on his projects. Who really needs computers when you have the knowledge and skill to do the work without them?

So Normal had put in a lot of hours at his dead end job at Jam Pony just so that he could fund his research.

Normal didn't hate everyone that worked at Jam Pony but most of them he could not stand. He would never understand why he actually found that he could not hate Max. There was just something about her that he had to respect. That didn't stop him from messing with her any chance that he got. There was no way that he would let any of the other rides know that he respected one of them. The only other rider that he respected the way he did Max and that was Alec, he could not figure out why these two would be working at a place like Jam Pony. He could tell that they could do anything that they wanted in the world, but you would not hear him complaining. He was not able to piss off two of his best riders by telling them that they were too good to be working there.

Normal liked to eat lunch later than the riders did so that he would not have to deal with them being around while he was enjoy his lunch, that and some times he would run home to check on one of his experiments that he was working on during his lunch hour.

Alec came back from a run one day to find Jam Pony completely empty. He went to the office to make sure that Normal was not just sitting in there eating lunch like he does sometimes. After looking all over the place for any signs of life he decided that he would use this time to take an unscheduled break. Why not? No one was there to yell at him.

After 10 minutes Max came in looking for Normal so she could pick up her next run. Keeping busy at work was the only way that she had of not thinking about jumping Logan's bones. Work still didn't stop her from thinking but at least it gave her something to physical to do.

Walking in to Jam Pony and only finding Alec there was not helping anything. She really wanted to hurt Alec for being stupid enough to try to work with Ames White, but the fact that he was her brother (well kind of) make it hard to hate him for long. So she decided to sit down and watch TV with him.

"Where is Normal?" Max asked as she took a sit.

"I don't know. When I got back 10 minutes ago from my last run he was not here. He is usually eating lunch in his office at this time of day, but not today." Alec said never taking his eyes off the TV.

Max and Alec watched TV together for 30 minutes before they hear someone walking down the sidewalk right outside Jam Pony. They both jumped up turning off the TV as they went, knowing that it was probably Normal came back from lunch. Sure thing, a few seconds later Normal walked through the door and right to his desk. He didn't ever see them standing there, as he was busy getting ready to work again.

"Normal, Where were you?" Alec said as he walked over to the window.

Normal jumped as he hear Alec's question. He had been so busy thinking about the results to his experiment that he didn't ever notice that Max and Alec were standing there wait for their next runs.

"That is none of your busy so just take your packets and hit the road." Normal said handing them both packets before looking back down to get ready the next runs as the rides started to come back from their runs.

Max and Alec exchanged of knowing look. They both had a feeling that something was going on but neither knew how to ask. Max took her packet and headed out the door and found Original Cindy just getting back from her last run.

"Hey Boo. Where you headed?" Original Cindy asked.

"Got a packet going to sector nine."

"You going drop in on miracle boy?" O.C asked hoping that it would not cause a fight.

"There is nothing to say to him. We can't touch so seeing him right now and knowing that if we accidently touch he dies is not my idea of fun." Max said growing more and more depressed. She knew that there was no denying her feels for Logan that just made everything harder to deal with.

"Boo I think that you need to at least go talk to him. Bling should be there right now so he will help make sure nothing bad happens. There is no way that you will be able to have any fun if you don't at least go talk to him once and in while." O.C. said as she rode her bike on in to Jam Pony to pick up for next run.

Max headed out, trying to come up with a reason why she could not go by and see Logan. She knew that O.C. was right. Without Logan in her life it felt like she was not living, but the idea that even a hair could kill him made it hard to be around him.

Max dropped off her packet and the next thing she knew she was standing out side of Logan apartment picking the lock. She had no idea how she had got there but she could not stop herself from opening the door. She was kicking herself a little for even having her lock picking kit on her, she had put away the key that Logan had given her but she just could not leave that lock picking kit at home. You just never know when you will need it, at least that is what she kept telling herself every morning as she slipped the kit into her bag on her way out the door.

Opening the apartment door she could hear the shower running. She decided that she should least check to see if Bling was around. She found Bling in the kitchen making some tea. Now that Logan was up and walking all the time Bling mainly came over to hang out and make sure that Logan took a break from his Eyes Only work once and a while.

"Max! Long time no see." Bling said as he walked up and gave her a hug.

"Logan is in the shower but I am glad that you are here. Maybe seeing you will help him feel better. He has been depressed and working non-stop on trying to find the cure for that evil virus."

"Well I really just wanted to check in on him. I can't stay, I have to get back to work so will you tell him that I stopped by and said hi." Max said as she started back to the door.

Bling moved to the apartment door and closed it before Max had a chance to escape. "I don't think so. There is no way that I am going to tell Logan that you stopped by and didn't want to see him. It will piss him off and he will start yelling at me again."

Max half-hearted tried to push Bling out of the way. She didn't really want to leave but she also didn't want to have to look at the man that she loved from a far with out being able to kiss him. She wanted to be able to tell him that she loved him and that she didn't want to live another day without him in her life. But the fact that if they touch he died was standing in her way.

"Please move so I can go back to work. Normal is probably yelling right now trying to figure out where I am." Max said

Sometime during Max and Blings' talk, Logan had finished up in the shower and could hear voice but could not tell who it was. So he dried off really fast and throws on some pants. He grab a shirt on his way out of his bedroom to find out who Bling was talking to. As he walked out of his door he stopped died in his tracks. He almost pinched himself when he saw Max standing there talking to Bling. He couldn't tell what they were talking about and he really didn't care all he could think of was that fact that the love of his life was standing in his apartment and he could not touch her.

Max stopped talking in midsentence when she felt Logan walk in to the room. She didn't even have to turn around to know that he was standing at the door to his room looking at her. She closed her eyes trying to figure out what to do now. She couldn't just walk out the door without saying something but she had no idea what to say or even how to act. When she opened her eyes again Bling was gone, leaving Max and Logan alone in the apartment.

Max slowly turn around and found Logan standing, half dressed and month opened, in shock. She could not stop herself from checking out how sexy he looked without a shirt on. She had dreamed so many times about how nice to would be to run her hands all over that chest. She wanted to touch him so much, it was taking all of her strength not to take him back in to his room and have her way with him. Logan made her feel things she never thought she could feel. She felt more alive and safe than she knew was possible just because he was in the room.

Logan finally found the words that had left him the minute that he saw Max standing there. "Hey you. What is going on?" He said trying to act relaxed but failing completely.

"Not much. I had a delivery down the street and just wanted to check in on you. Now that I see that you are fine and I better head back to work before Normal has a heart ache." Max said hoping that saying that she needed to leave would help her feet move but they didn't move and there was no way to make them.

"Well I am glad that you stop by. I was going to call you today to see if you wanted to come by for dinner. It has been a hard week and I was hoping that you would come to dinner to celebrate living through another week." Logan was not going to let her just walk out of his life again. He could not stand not having her in his life. Even if it meant that they had to go back to being just friends and staying away from each other so that he would not die.

"Logan I don't think that is a good idea. I would not be able to stand it if should thing happened and …" Max could not even bring herself to say it.

"Max, I don't care anymore. I can't keep going if I can't at least see you." Logan said as he started to walk closer to Max. He really wanted to pull her in to his arms, but knew Max would never let him get that close.

"Dinner, nothing else?" Max asked

"Just dinner between two friends, a chance to catch up with each other." Logan said with a big smile on his face. He could see Max fighting with her self and could also see that she was going to say yes because she missed him as much as he missed her.

"What time?" Max asked as she finally stopped fighting with herself. It was only dinner.

"How about 7pm?" Logan started to think about all the things that he needed to get from the market for her favorite meal.

"I won't miss it for the world." Max said as she turn to open the door. "I better get back to work. Normal was acting weird earlier and I don't want to get on his bad side right now."

Max could not stop smiling as she left Logan's and head back to work.

Max walked in to Jam Pony to find O.C. waiting for her.

"So, you did stop by to see Miracle boy." O.C. said trying not to laugh out loud. There only one person that can put a smile on her boo's face like that and it was miracle boy.

"What makes you think that?" Max asked trying to hide her smile.

"Come on girl I know you to well. I would know that smile anywhere."

"Ok so I saw him, so what?"

"Let me guess you have a date tonight?" O.C. could tell she hit the nail on the head.

"It is just dinner." Max protected "How can it be a date if you can't touch the person?"

"Whatever you want to call it I am just glad that you are going to spend some time with him. You were getting on my nerves."

Alec decided that it was time to find out a little more about his boss. Ever since he had gotten back from his morning runs to find Normal was gone, he had more and more questions rolling around in his head.

Alec knew only the basics about Normal: He was single, well educated, and working in a dead end job. So other than being a loner doing a job that he really didn't like, Alec really didn't know much about Normal and that had to change. So now the question was how to go about getting the information?

Alec decided that in the next few days he was going to do the impossible and become really good friends with Normal. He figured that he could use this famous, but belief run as _Manta Cora_ the fighter, to set the ball rolling. Normal was _Manta Cora's _biggest fan. That had to count for something right?

Max could not believe that she has said that she would have dinner with Logan. What if something happened? What if they accidently touched again? Who would she call? And most important question of all, what was she going to wear?

It was not a date just dinner between two old friends that had not talk, I mean really talked, in some time. So what did it matter what she was wearing? Still she deep down she knew that was not just two friends sitting down to dinner. She loves Logan. She was scared to love him but it scared her even more knowing that he loved her back. All she wanted was this virus gone so that she would finally be able to truly tell Logan how she felt.

Logan was so nervous, it was 6:50pm and he knew that Max was going to be over soon. It took him an hour and a half to figure out what he was going to wear. Bling could not stop laugh as he throw everything from his closet on the floor. Thankfully Bling had been nice enough to keep working on dinner so that Logan could get dressed. He didn't want Max to have to wait for her dinner. He didn't want her to have a chance to back out of this night. They really needed this time to reconnect. They were going to find the cure one of these days, so they could not lose each other while they waited.

Bling finished the dinner and told Logan that he just need to pick something to wear because Max was going to be there soon. He then slipped out the door and headed for the stairs. He really didn't want to run into Max on her way up. This was their night, and he was not going to get in the way.

At 7pm sharp Max walked in to Logan's apartment. He walked to the door to meet her the minute he heard the door open. They just stand there looking at each other, both fighting the need for a kiss.

"I am so glad that you came." Logan said as he led the way to the table.

"I told you I would be here" Max could not hide her smile anymore. "I have missed you a lot."

"I missed you too." Logan no longer held back his smile. 'So how was the rest of your day?" Logan was trying to think of anything other than the fact that Max was sitting across the table from him.

"Normal was still acting really weird. I know don't know what was going on with him but I liked the fact that he was not yelling so much. How was your day?"

"Good, I spend the rest of the day trying to put the finishing touches on an Eyes Only case I have been working on. Then I had to go to the market so that we would have this food."

They ate in near silent. No words were really needed. It was like they could read each others minds. It felt so good to be around each other again, even if the evil virus were still there. As long as they didn't touch everything would be good.

By the end of the night it felt like old times between them. They talked, laughed, and even play chess. With gloved hands they were able to hold hands and enjoy being near each other again.

As the night ended they were both very sad that it all had to come to an end. Max had just opened the door to the apartment and Alec fall in to the room. He woke up the minute his head hit the floor.

"What are you doing out here?" Max said looked down at a confused Alec.

"Well I was looking for you, and O.C. told me you were here. I guess I fell asleep out here waiting for you two to stop flirting."

"How long have you been out there?" Logan was a little worried as to what Alec had heard with his enhance hearing.

"Don't worry; I was not paying attention to what you guys were saying. But I can tell you that you neighbors down stairs had a big fight that ended with some guy being throw in to the hall." Alec said with a smile. "It didn't sound very pretty. But it was pretty funny to listen to."

"So why exactly were you looking for me anyways?" Max said as she tried to decided if she should hit Alec upside the head or not.

"Well I need you help to get some information. I have this project that I am working on and I need you help." Alec's eyes were saying more than his words. Max understood completely that this was something that Logan was not to know about.

"Why don't you wait for me by down stairs, and we talk things over in a minute." Alec headed for the elevator and hit the button.

"Well I had a great night. Why had we not thought about wearing gloves before?" Max said taking Logan's gloved hand.

"I don't know, but I am glad that we figured it out now. What kind of project does Alec need your help with?"

"It is probably nothing. I think it has something to do with how weird Normal was being today."Max said as she finally let go of Logan's hand.

"Well give me a call if there is anything that I can help you two with."

"You got it. Thanks for a great night. We will have to do this again." Max said as she headed to the elevator, where Alec was still waiting.

"Now. What the hell is so important that you have been sitting outside of Logan's door all night?" Max said as soon as she got to the elevator. She was not happy that Alec was there. She had a great night with Logan, and she was looking forward to going back to her apartment and relaxing.

"Not here." Alec said leading Max into the elevator. Once the elevator door closed "You know how weird Normal was acting today. Well I figured it was time we found out why."

"Why couldn't this not wait till tomorrow? Normal is still going to be Normal tomorrow so we could have talked about this after work or during lunch, why now?"

"I just thought that if we needed to do any recon then tonight would be as good of a night as any. What do you say, will you help me?"

"Find but you own me. I just had a great evening and I was actually hoping to get some sleep tonight."

"But you don't sleep." The look on Max's face told Alec that he has got her.

"Ok, I don't sleep much but you are the last person that I wanted to see tonight." Max crossed her arms she really didn't like Alec and tonight was not the night to be messing with her.

After a long night of doing recon with Alec and finding out nothing at all, Max was not really in the mood to go to work. Alec owned her, for more that just last night, so he was going to be working for her. He had everything all worked out so Max now had the whole day off.

Alec got to work and clocked in for both him and Max. The idea was that he was going to pick up Max's packets saying the he would give him to her but really deliver them. He felt like it was the least he could do after they stroke out with the recon. He still had a feeling that there was more to Normal than any of one knew and he was going to figure it out.

Original Cindy was not very happy that Max was not at work and had not said anything to her about it. Alec was probably the last person that would know what was up. Max had not come home last night so she figured that she had just crashed at Logan's but with the whole virus bitch thing was between them she knew that that was not the case. That made her worry all the more that something had happened.

"Hey Alec, where is Max?" O.C. yelled across Jam Pony as Alec was coming back from a run.

"Yeah where the fire truck is Max? Alec I know you have been taking her packets to her but I have yet to see her ride in here." Normal was staring at Alec hoping that if he stared long enough he may get a really answer out of him.

"Well I just saw her outside so I gave her the next set of packets and she gave me these to turn in to you." Alec said as he handed off both his and Max's paperwork.

"Well tell her that it would be nice to at least see her face at some point today." Normal was happy he got his paperwork even if he could feel that something was not right here.

O.C. was not buying Alec's act. She knew her boo and she knew that there was something that Alec was not saying. She could tell by the look on Alec's face that she needed to wait till they were both outside of Jam Pony to find out what was up.

Once they both got their runs and Max's as well they hit the streets. They rode a few blocks before O.C. stop Alec and let him have it.

"Ok, be straight with me, what have you done with Max? Why are you taking her runs? But most important why didn't she come home last night?"

"Well after she had dinner at Logan's she helped me do some recon. I keep her out all night but fount out nothing so I felt bad so I told her that I would work for her today. She is probably sitting in your apartment right now hoping that you will come by for lunch." Alec said hoping that O.C. would not ask about the recon.

"What kind of recon were you two doing last night? I knew Max and she does not really like working with you, so it much of been important."

_Shit, _is the only thing that Alec could think of. Well it was better to just been open about everything now, no more hiding. O.C. knew everything about Manticore and the virus so why not just tell her what was up.

Alec explained everything. Even told her about why he was looking in to Normal's background. "So you see if they there a chance that he is still working and experimenting on things, maybe he will be able to find a cure for the virus."

"Well I never thought that you would ever get over yourself long enough to help anyone but yourself. But Original Cindy will admit when she makes a mistake about someone. Sorry I misjudged you."

"Max saved my live more than once so I figure I should at least try to give her, her life back."

"So tell Original Cindy what she can do to help. I love Max and I want her to be happy again. She just has not been the same since this evil virus has come up."

Alec and Original Cindy decided to meet up for lunch at her apartment so they can talk to Max about a plan. Alec is glad that O.C wanted to help because the more help they have the better. The goal is to do find the cure with out Logan finding out what they were doing, and that was not going to be easy.

_A/N: I am no good with grammar or spelling, and my friend that usually edits for me was busy working on his own homework so sorry for any mistake that I may have made._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N- Chapter two is here. I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think. Chapter 3 to come. I still don't own any of this. _

Chapter Two-

Max, Alec, and Original Cindy had come up with a plan. Alec was going to find a way to get Normal to hang out with him. While they were out having fun, Max was going to break in to Normal's house and see what she could find out, using Cindy as a look out.

Alec and Sketchy had the idea to try to get Normal to go to a strip club. They figured that even Normal couldn't turn down 'two fur' night. After they explain what it was all about to Normal all three handed out for a long night of near naked girls dancing.

Alec hit send on his cell phone, paging Max to let her know that she was clear. The plan was that when Normal started to head home Max would get another page so that she knew that she should get the hell out of there.

ooOoo

Max and Cindy were just down the street from Normal's place when she got Alec's page. Max slowly made her way to Normal's backdoor. They didn't need one of the neighbors seeing her and calling the cops. Cindy stayed by Max's bike on the corner so that she could keep look out. If anything was out of the ordinary Cindy was to let Max knew through the com's that Max had picked up from Logan. It was a good thing that when Logan did sleep he slept like a log, the drugs that Max slipped him helped as well. She was able to get in and get the com's with out Logan having any clue what was going on.

Once inside Normal's house Max was shocked by what she found. She pulled out the digital camera, also from Logan's, and started snapping pictures of all the equipment that Normal had laid out all over his back room. The rest of the house looked pretty normal, but his backroom had a lab that was well equipped for anything that you could need in a lab.

Once Max got pictures of everything she got out of there as fast as possible. Now the question was how were they going to get Normal to help with the virus, but that was a question for another time and place.

Max and Cindy head back to their apartment to call Alec to tell him that they were finished. As they waited for him to finish up at the strip joint Max showed Cindy the pictures of Normal's place.

Alec was not half as shocked by the picture that Max had got as Cindy had been. While at the strip joint he was able to find out that Normal had a degree in genetics and disease control. He had also learned that he was still working on different projects.

"I guess after a few too many drinks you can get anyone to spill their deepest secrets." Alec said with a big smile on his face. He was already planning out his next move.

"But do you think that he will help us out with finding the cure to this virus?" Max could not help but asking.

"Leave that to me. I have a feeling that he will want to help, but I am not sure how best to bring it up." Alec said trying to figure out the best way to bring the whole situation up to Normal.

ooOoo

Alec decided that the best time to talk to Normal would be over lunch when all the other riders would be gone. He work through his normal lunch time just so that he would have a reason to 'have' to eat with Normal.

"Hey Normal, is it alright if I sit in here with you and eat my lunch? I ended up on a long run and I missed lunch, and it is so quiet out there."

"I guess, but if you spill anything you have to clean it up." Normal didn't mind getting to talk to Alec. He is one of the few that he can stand spending time with.

"So Normal, What were you doing before the pulse hit?" Alec said as he took a bit out of his sandwich.

"Well, not that it is any of your business, but I was working in a lab trying to find the cure for cancer."

"Really!" Alec tried to sounds surprised. "That is so cool. I didn't know that you were a scientist. So how did you end up here at Jam Pony?"

"Well once the pulse hit all the labs in the area had to shut down because there were no more computers. I never really like depending on computers to do all the work so I didn't use them very much."

"So you are telling me that if you had the right equipment that you could continue finding your cure?" Alec was having fun playing stupid.

"What do you mean if? I have built a lab of my own in my house. I only still work here to fund my research." Normal could not hide how proud he was of his lab.

"So wait, are you saying that you have the ability to work on finding cures to disease and virus now?" _Come on Normal take the bait_.

"You bet. I have been working on any kind virus that I can find. It makes working here worth while. Do you know so a virus that needs a cure? I am looking for a new project." Normal was getting excited now.

"Well I do have a friend that has this weird virus that is coded to another friend's DNA. So you think that you could find a cure so that virus?" Alec was hoping with all his heart that Normal would want to work on this project. Max would probably kill him if this didn't work out.

"Yeah, I think I could. I would just need a blood sample from both and the people. Who is this person with the virus anyways?"

"I guess it would be alright to tell you but you can't tell anyone, they really don't want it to get out that they have this weird virus." Alec was watching Normal reaction to see if he could be trusted. "It is Max. She is the one that is the carrier, and it is her friend Logan's DNA that the virus is written for."

"Wait isn't Logan the guy that was in the wheelchair for like a year?" Normal remembered that guy. He is a nice guy.

"That is Logan."

"Do you know how the virus works?" Normal asked as he pulled out a sheet of paper and started to take notes.

"From what I understand someone wanted Logan died so they put this virus in Max so that anytime that she touches him she passes the virus on to him."

"Who could have done this? This could not have been a everyday person that did this. It sounds like a government job to me, but why would the government want to tell out someone like Logan?" Normal was quiet for a little bit thinking about all the possible reason why the government was after Logan. "What ever the reason is doesn't really matter, if you can just get me those blood samples I will start working on curing it."

"Thanks Normal. You don't know how much this will mean to Max and Logan both." Alec was so happy he could not wait to see Max again.

"Well Max is one of my best riders; I would hate to lose her for any reason, so anything that I can do to help." Normal found himself in the air in a bear hug from Alec.

ooOoo

Max got back from her afternoon run to find Alec ready to jump out of his own skin. It took her a minute to figure out exactly what he was trying to tell her because he was talking way to fact. Once Alec had finally finish telling her that Normal was going to help she could not stop herself, she run up to Normal and gave him a big hug.

"You can stop hugging me now." Normal could not believe that he was being attacked for the second time today.

"Sorry, I am just so happy that you are going to help me." Max whispered in his ear as she let him go.

"No problem." Normal whispered back than loud enough for other to hear "Now get back to work. There packages are not going to deliver themselves."

Max's day was looking up. Now she had to figure out how to get the blood sample from Logan without him knowing what it was for. This could be interesting Logan hated needles. It looks like Bling was going to needed again.

ooOoo

Bling was able to get the blood sample from Logan while he was asleep with the aid of some medicated tea. Logan was going to be piss when he found out that he had been drugged twice with out knowing about it.

Once they had both blood samples Alec and Max went to see Normal at his house. He had given them the address the day before because he didn't once to be talking about the project at Jam Pony. He didn't want it look like he was really nice guy.

Normal looked at both of the blood samples to see what he was working with. Logan's looked normal, nothing unusual about it, but Max's was a totally different story. He could see the virus swimming all over in her blood, but that was not all that was unusual, she had all kinds of stem cells as well.

"Max why is your blood full of stem cells?" Normal had never seen anything like this before.

"That was just how I was made." Max said without blinking an eye.

It was decided earlier that if this was going to work them Normal was probably going to have to know the whole story. So if they had to tell Normal about Manticore then that is what they were willing to do.

"What do you mean made?" Normal looked up a little confused.

"Are you sure you really want to hear this?' After a nod from Normal Alec started to explain about Manticore and why he and Max were the way they were. When everything had been explained Normal just sat quietly for a minute.

"Well that explains it then." Normal said calmly and just went back to work.

"Have you ever heard of Manticore Normal?" Max could tell that Normal was not saying something.

"I few years back, I was looking for internships so that I could continue my work. I got a call one day asking me to come to an interview in Gillette, Wyoming. The interview was so I place called Manticore. They offered me the job but I turned it down because I was not ready to experiment on children. They were doing all kind of weird stuff that I didn't want to get involved with."

Max and Alec were both shocked. Hearing was their boss telling that he turned down a job at Manticore. Wow!

Normal didn't even want to know why Manticore had wanted Logan died. He figured that if Manticore was involved that it had to be important and it was not in the mood to see how far Manticore would go to finish this particle task.

ooOoo

With Normal working on the cure, that just left Max, Alec and Original Cindy to make sure that Logan didn't find out what was going on and spoiling the surprise. The hardest part was for Max to act normally around Logan. The only way to do that was to only spend time around him when she had too.

Max was keeping busy at Jam Pony with the help of Normal, who was more than willing to give her extra work whenever he had any. Logan would page her off and on asking for help with what ever Eyes Only case he was working on at the time. Max started noticing that Eyes Only was trying to track down every Manticore lab tech that Logan had any information about. The only problem was that the lab techs didn't want to be found so they were not leaving any clues to where they were or what they were doing. It looks like the lab tech had over hear some of lessons that Max's X5 group had.

It was hard enough to be around Logan and not tell him about the possible cure without having to go out almost every night to look for these evil lab tech's that had experiment on her. At least with Normal she knew that he was not willing to do his experiments on children. He was the type of guy that didn't want to cause pain to anyone else if he could help it.

Two months went by and finally Normal had come up with the cure. It had taken more time that it some of because he wanted to be completely sure that he had found the cure and that it would work. In the end he had tested it about a hundred times. He was not about to go to Max and Alec with a cure that only last a few days. Now that he knew that both of them were from Manticore and could kick his butt with out batting an eye he didn't want to get on their bad side.

At closing time Normal called Max over, "Max I need you to make one last deliver before you head home." Normal handed her a package address to himself with a note saying bring Alec and Original Cindy 7:30pm tonight.

Max put up a fight, like normal, so no one would think that anything was up. She nodded to Normal and headed out the door.

Alec and Original Cindy headed straight out of Jam Pony trying to figure out what was up with Max.

"Hey boo, what did Normal just give you?" O.C. said as she held out her hand out to take the package.

"What are you two doing at 7:30 tonight?" Max said with the biggest smile on her face.

"I don't have anything going on, why?" Alec asked

"Well Normal has asked that you two come with me to his house tonight. I think he has figure it out. I am not exactly sure why he wants you two there but will you be able to come?" Max asked hoping the answer was yes.

"You know I would follow you to the end of the world if you asked me too." O.C. said as she pulled Max in to a hug.

"I got you in to this whole thing, I can't wait till you and Logan will be able to be together again. Maybe you will leave me alone a little more after this." Alec said as he took his turn hugging Max

ooOoo

Max was nervous; she didn't know what to think about this whole thing. She was happy that she would be able to be around Logan and know that he would not die if they touched. She was just worried that something would go wrong. She trusted Normal but to put her life in his hand was another thing all together. She felt a little better knowing that both Alec and Original Cindy were going to be there.

After all three of them had dinner at Max's and Cindy's apartment, they headed out to Normal's house. Alec was driving his bike and Max had Cindy of the back of her bike. When they got there Normal was waiting for them at the door.

As they all walked in to Normal house Max got even more nervous. Normal asked her to lie down on his couch and take off her coat.

"Ok, what is going to happen is the virus has made itself a part of your DNA now. I figure out a way to get it out of your system but it is going to painful, and takes a while to work completely. I need to ask you are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes! I have been waiting for forever to kill this virus." Max said was she tried to relax a little bit.

"Ok, here we go. Wait how did you all get here tonight?"

"On two motorcycles." Alec said without a second thought.

"Well Max will be out cold for at least a week after I give this to her. I don't have a car so if there anyone that we can call that has a car and will be able to come pick her up?"

"I can call Bling to get him to pick her up." Alec said as he pulled out his cell phone. After a few minutes he finishes talking to Bling. "He is on his way."

"Max, are you ready?" Normal wanted to completely sure before he gave her the cure.

After getting the approval from Max Normal gave her the cure. It took only seconds Max before was faced with the worst pain of her life, even getting shot didn't hurt as much as that stuff did. Then finally she past out and the pain went a way.

Bling showed up a few minutes later. After learning what was going on and how to help max in the next few weeks. He picked her up and put her in his car. He had told Logan that he was going out of town for a few weeks to visit some family, so that he could help take care of Max while Alec and Cindy had to work.

Once they got Max back to her apartment and got her to bed, everyone was able to relax for a little while.

"I really hope that this works." O.C. said as she made everyone some tea. "I hate to think about what would happen if this does not work."

"I know what you mean. If this does not work I will probably have to run for my life. She will want to kill me." Alec knew that this was his last chance to stay on Max's good side.

"Well I should probably head out for the night. I need to stop by Logan's tomorrow and tell him I am headed out for my 'trip' and then pick up some supplies tomorrow from the clinic. If is ok if I sleep on your couch while I am taking care of Max? I don't want to chance Logan seeing me going home and start asking questions." Bling said as he headed thou the door holding his coat.

"I will do you one better." Alec said as he opened the door. "I have an extra mattress at my place that I can bring over for you. It will be much more comfortable than that old couch."

"That works for me if it is ok with Original Cindy."

"My casa is your casa. You are welcome to stay as long as you want, anytime." O.C. said is her hugged Bling goodbye. "Thanks for doing this."

"I am willing to do anything to get Max and Logan together again. It is hell trying to keep Logan going with out Max in his life."

ooOoo

Logan told Bling to have a good trip and to let him know he got back in town and they would do something together. After leaving Logan's Bling headed straight to the clinic that he had been working at from a long time now to pick up a few supplies that you was sure that he was going to need like some IVs. With Max out cold the IVs were the only way to keep her going.

With Bling working out side of the clinic most of time no one even questioned him why he was picking up all the supplies. Bling really liked his job and he was grateful that most of the people that he helps were able to pay a lot of money for his help, that way he was able to get his hands on all these supplies.

Once he had everything load up in the back or his car he headed back to Max's. He knew no one would be around because Alec and Cindy were both working, and Max was sleeping while the cure worked. He got everything set up in Max's room and put an IV in her arm. He was able to get his hands on some liquid tryptophan that he would be able to put in with the IV. They didn't need Max to start seizing during this whole process.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Normal Solution

Logan was starting to worry it had almost been a month since he had heard from Max. It was not like she checked in with him everyday but usually when he would page her, no matter what she was doing, she would stop and call him back. She hadn't answered any of his pages.

Max was a strong person and could take care of her self but that didn't stop Logan from worrying about her. What if Manticore had gone a hold of her again? He knew that they had shut down the Gillette base but he didn't know if that had been all of Manticore. What if there were more bases and they had got a hold of Max? He didn't know who he could call to help find Max, Lydecker was missing in action so he was out of the question. Logan knew he had to get a hold of some of Max's syllables but he was not exactly sure how he would go about doing that. It looked like 'Eyes Only' would have to wait a while, Max had to be found.

ooOoo

Bling was starting to worry; Max had been in a coma for nearly a month. He didn't know exactly what Normal had done to her but he knew that she shouldn't still be in a coma. He was starting to think that maybe it was time to bring Logan in on this whole thing. It was not likely that they were going to be able to keep this a secret very much longer. Logan was not one to stop search for something. He was going to find out sooner or later about Max, Bling just hoped that it was later not sooner.

Bling had just finished checking up Max's vitals when her pager when off for the hundredth time today. He picked it up to see that it was Logan paging her again. He really wanted to tell his friend what was going on but knew that it would just make him worry more so he just let the pager keep going off. What would he tell Logan if he did talk to him anyways? _ Yeah I know where Max is, she is in a coma. She was trying to find the cure to the virus and ended up in a coma for a month._ Yeah right, like Logan wouldn't be pissed about that one.

Original Cindy walked in the door with a worried look on her face. She was really worried, this whole idea had been a bad one. Max could die from this so called cure. Cindy came to Max's side where she spent a lot of her time these days. Alec was the next to pop his head in the front door, followed closely by Normal.

"How is she doing?" Normal said as he walked over to Max's side.

"Her vitals are normal but she is still in a coma. What should we do? I am starting to worry that she willn't wake up." Bling was now pacing back and forth in the small room.

"I will take a blood sample to see how the antivirus is doing." Normal said as he took his blood. "I didn't think it would take this long to work. I guess this virus is putting up one big fight."

"She hasn't had any seizures while she has been in the coma so that is a good thing, but it can't be good that she has not waked up yet." Bling stop pacing but only for a second. He just could not seem to stand still.

"I will run a few tests on the blood and let you know what I have found out. I predict that she will be waking up by the end of the week."

"Thank you for coming Normal I know you didn't want to have to come over here but we were worried that something had happened. "Original Cindy said looking up at her boss.

"I am here to help however I can. I am just as worried as you all are. I actually miss Max's back talking me everyday." Normal said with a sad smile. "I will see you tomorrow at work. I will let you know what I find out."

"Bling and Cindy why don't you two go out to Crash or something, you two have been here everyday and night. I will stay with her and call you if anything changes." Alec said handing Cindy his cell phone and pushing her through the door, before she could say anything else.

ooOoo

The next day at Jam Pony Normal passed a note to Alec asking if he and Original Cindy would wait to eat their lunch till he took his lunch. He wanted to pass on the results of the blood test, but he didn't want any of the other lowlife that worked at Jam Pony to find out that he was helping them.

The morning seemed to drag on forever. Original Cindy, Alec and even Normal were cursing the long feel of the morning. Normal was trying to keep focused on work but more and more he found himself thinking about Max and how she should have woken up by now. The test that he ran on her blood showed that the virus was gone. With the virus was gone she should wake up. That is the way that Normal set up the whole thing. So why was she still in a coma?

When lunch time finally came, Normal headed to his office where Alec and Cindy were waiting for him. He had watched that last of the slackers head out on their next run, before he headed back to the office to tell the results. When he got to the office he explained that he was not sure why Max was still in a coma because the virus was gone from her system.

"She should be a wake by now. So I don't know why in the world she is still in the coma." Normal ran his fingers through what hair he had.

"Well the good thing is that she has not had any seizures while she has been in the coma. I know that Bling was worried that she could have a really bad seizure and we would be not able to stop it with her being in a coma." Alec was trying to look at the bright side but he was grabbing at straws.

"Seizures? What seizures?" Normal was confused now; he had never heard anything about seizures before.

"Max and her X5 brother and sister all have a fault in their brain makeup that made them have seizures. They all have to take tryptophan everyday to fight off the seizures." Alec could not believe that they had not told Normal about this alright.

"That explains everything." Normal could not stop the laugh that was escaping from his mouth.

"How does that explain anything? Max's brain is wack, yes but she is still in a coma." Cindy could not believe that Normal was laughing.

"Let me explain then." Normal was a relaxing more now. "When I first tested Max's blood I saw that her DNA of perfect with no unmatched pairs. The means that she really had the cure with in her all thing time, Manticore had just added a block to the virus that made it invisible to her body. That was the only way they could figure out to keep the virus alive in her blood. All I didn't was take away the block from the virus."

"What exactly does that have to do with her brain?" Alec was confused; he just was not seeing the connection.

"Max's DNA makes her able to fight off any abnormality in her body. The virus was protected by the block and the seizures much of had their own type of block. When I unblocked the virus I guess I undid all the blocks in her system."

"So does that mean My Boo is going to wake up soon, and have no seizures?" Cindy could not believe what she was hearing.

"It looks like it to me. I think that the reason that she has been in a coma for so long is because it took a lot out of her body to attack and fix the abnormalities that it had been living with for so long."

The three, now friends, breathed a sigh of relief. Max was going to be ok, she just needed her rest.

ooOoo

After a month and three days Max wake up from her coma. She still felt like a Mac truck had hit her but she was finally able to open her eyes.

They say that people in comas can hear what is going on around them. Max can now say for sure that who ever 'they' are completely right. The whole time that she was in the coma she could hear everyone talking around her, and she had really wanted to tell them that she was ok no need to worry.

The first time she did when she wake up was give Bling a big hug. If it was not for him sitting by her bed everyday reading to her, she would have got crazy. The bad part was when he had to get some sleep, and snored very loudly in his bed next to hers. At those times she really hated the fact that she could not do anything but lay there, but it was probably a good thing that she couldn't move because Bling would have got his butt kick.

"What was that for?" Bling gave Max a questioning look.

"Thank you for reading to me while I was in the coma. It was nice to hear something other people worrying all the time." Then Max playfully hit Bling in the arm. "And that was for your snoring. It was really getting on my nerves."

"Well sorry about the snoring. That is once of the reason that Logan does not let me stay the night, the one time that I did he said he could not get any sleep because of my snoring." Bling laughed and pulled Max back in to a big bear hug. "It is good to see you awake again."

"Where is My Boo?" Max looked around the room and was sad that she didn't see anyone else.

"It is Monday, and Normal could not let all of his best riders off the whole time that you have been out."

"Normal's best riders? I didn't think he even liked any of us."

"Well I guess even Normal has a soft spot in him somewhere. I will call them right now and tell them that you are wake. We were all starting to worry that you would not wake up." Bling pick up the phone and started to dial Alec's cell number when Max stopped him.

"No, wait. I want to surprise them. What time is it?" Max said as she started to get out of bed like she had only been sleeping for the night.

Bling grabbed her and pulled her back in to the bed. "I don't even think so. You have been in a coma for a long time. You are not going anyway right this second. You still need you rest."

"Rest! I just rested for….. what a month and two days?" Max said shaking off Bling hand.

"Three days, but still it is going to try should time before you are going to be able to be up and about." Bling tighten his grip.

"Bling I am fine. Look." Max pulled loose from Bling and stood up. "My body has been repairing itself. I may even be stronger than I was before the coma."

"Ok if you want to go surprise them at Jam Pony I am going with you. There is no way I am letting you just go run away this soon after you woke up."

"Thank you Bling. I am just going to take a shower and change into some new clothies. I know that you just give me a bath and changed my clothies yesterday but I have been dreaming about a hot shower for a long time now." The look on Bling's face made Max laugh. "Ok so I guess I will just have to enjoy a cold shower for now." Max headed off to the bathroom, any kind of shower was ok by her right now. She just wanted to feel the water on her skin.

ooOoo

The minute that Bling walked into Jam Pony three heartbeats started to race. Thoughts of Max having major problems jumped to the front of the mind. Alec and Original Cindy turned to Normal who had turned a lovely shade of white.

Jam Pony was busy with riders heading out all over the place to deliver whatever packages they had in their bags, but those three didn't move. They just stood there looking at each other.

Once Jam Pony had pretty much emptied Bling walked over to Normal in the window. As he turned to ask Alec and Cindy to join them he ended up hitting Alec in the face with his shoulder.

"What is the matter? Is Max ok, or do we need to get some help." Alec finally said the words that everyone was thinking but could not say.

"Max is fine." Max said as she walked in off the streets and right up to the window.

"What she said." Bling said with a little laugh in his voice.

Max found her self in the middle of a very big bear hug. It was a good thing that she could hold her breath for long periods of time because it was not very easy to breath with three people hugging her some tight.

"Can I please breathe now?" Max asked trying to find a way out of the hug.

"Sorry Boo, we are just so happy to see you alive and well again. You really scared us lots." Original Cindy said as the hug was finally let go.

"I am fine. Thank you all for everything that you did for me. Normal I don't know how you did it but I feel like I would take on the world without breaking a sweat right now."

"We will explain everything later, right now I think it is time to celebrate that you are out of a coma." Normal said as he grabbed the next person that walked in the door and told them to man the desk for the rest of the day.

Once outside the doors of Jam Pony everyone got in to Bling's car and headed to Normal's house so a big celebration and to caught Max up on everything that had gone down while she had been out.

ooOoo

After a short check up by Normal and I bottle of wine that Normal had gotten for his college graduation. Max and crew headed out leaving Normal to his research that had been put on hold while Max was recovering.

Bling also pasted ways, he had things to take care of and stuff that he needed to clean out of Max's room. With her back, there was no way that she was going to let him stay another night in her room. He could not even imagine what Logan would say when he found out that Bling had lived this whole time in Max's apartment, in her room while she had been in a coma. Logan was very protective of Max, and Bling didn't want to have to deal with him if he was pissed off.

Bling decided that he was going to take the rest of the week off before he faced Logan again. He didn't know what he was going to tell Logan about why he had not called for a whole month. The time off would give him some time to think over how to handle everything, plus with any luck Max will have already explained everything taking the pressure off him to explain.

Crash was a buzz in the minute that Max walked through the doors. Most of her Jam Pony friends were there, and were very happy to see her. The bartender was even happy to see Max, so happy that he gave all of her close friends' free beers all night long. He was just glad that her friends would not been mopping around his bar anymore.

Seeing her friends again, and finding out about every stupid thing that Sketchy had done while she had been 'gone' was fun and but all Max really wanted to do was go see Logan. Walk in a give him the kiss that she had longed to give him for so long. She was finally going to tell him exactly how she felt, holding nothing back. She just could not get away just yet, so she used the time to think about what she was going to say. She didn't want to finally get the chance to pour her heart out to Logan and not be able to say anything because her words had left her.

ooOoo

Logan was starting believe that the Red's had got a hold of Max. He had not heard from her in over a month which was just not like her. He called Asha asking her to help him find out anything that she could about the Red's. They had finally been able to track down a lead that had some information about the Red's. Their information had told them that the Red's were working out of Portland. They had a strong hold right outside the city, in an old warehouse that had been empty for years.

Without Max to help with this mission Logan decided that all he could safely do was wire the place so that he would be able to track their behavior from back in Seattle. Asha and the S1W very willing to help Logan out expectably when they heard that an 'Eyes Only' informant was believed to be held by the Red's so seven people headed out to Portland: Logan, Asha, and five members of S1W that was busy with other mission.

The mission was going smoothly until a dark figure showed up and took Logan. Asha and the S1W tried their hardest to found the dark figure, who took Logan, but there were just no clues to whom or what had taken him. The only thing that Asha could think of doing was to head back to Seattle and found Max. She would help. So with the rest of the S1W staying in Portland looking for Logan, Asha headed back in the hopes of finding the one person that she could think of that would be of any help at all. Even if she didn't really like Max because of the way Logan acted around her she knew that Max was probably the only person that would be able to help Logan now.

ooOoo

After Crash closed for the night Max decided that she needed to make a trip to the Space Needle. That was the one place that she was always able to think and actually figure anything out. While in her coma she had dreamed a lot about being up on the Needle with Logan. Most of the time the dreams were just of them sitting talking about life and about the future, but there had also been nights when they would dance all night together holding each other like they would never let go. Those had been her favorite dreams, they always reminded her of the dream they had shaped during the blood transfusions.

She had always been able to touch Logan in her dreams, virus or no virus. It had been probably the only thing that had kept her from running away forever when the virus was in place. Somewhere deep down she could feel that they would be together again.

Looking out of Seattle Max saw that not much had changed in a month. The world was still broken and people were still hunger, but now there was something new. Max could not see it but she could feel it growing inside and all around her. It was not something that she had much experience with but she could tell what it was with not guessing. She could just feel the _Hope_ that was growing all around her. It was a comforting feeling. _Hope_ was all she really had to go on right now. She could only _hope_ that Logan's feelings for her had not changed. She _hoped_ that this war between her transgenic family and White's cult freak would come to an end. Most of all she _hoped_ that her brothers and sisters were able to living normal life's now that Manticore was gone.

The sun was starting to show itself in the weak hours of the morning, when Max's pager when off. Looking at it she saw that it was Logan. She pulled the cell phone that Alec had given her, just in case anything happened and she needed to call him, and dialed Logan's number.

"You called." She said with a big smile on her face.

"Max! Thank God. I need your help. Logan is missing. You are the only one that can find him." Asha's voice on the other end of the line hit Max like a ton of bricks.

"Asha? Why… What….? Logan is missing?" Max sat down so that she would not fall off the needle.

_A/N there is more to come I promise. I just could not help myself adding a cliffhanger. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can write it. Comments, good or bad, are always welcome. Peace. Out. For now. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Normal Solution

Max could not move, think or breathe. Logan was missing.

"Max? Are you still there?" Asha was worried, there was no sound coming from the other end of the phone.

Max's shock turn to fear, she had to figure out where Logan was and fast. "Yeah I am here, what do you mean Logan is missing? What happened? Where are you?"

"I am at Logan's. Max I need….." The phone went died. "Max…..?" Asha didn't know what to do now. All she had was Max's pager number. What is something happened to Max, she didn't sound so good.

Max was already on her way to her bike, as she called Alec. "Alec met me at Logan's ASAP." She had the phone off and in her pocket before Alec could say anything.

Max raced through the streets of Seattle. It was a good thing that there was no sector cops around and she had her Jam Pony pass because she was not in the mood to wait in any lines tonight. She had to get to Logan and right now the only person with any information about him was Asha.

Pulling into the parking garage of Logan's apartment building, she parked next to Logan's car. Why was his car there but not him? Max decided that the elevator was going to take to much time, plus she could use the work out, so she ran up the stairs.

She found Logan's door standing open with Asha pacing back and forth in the living room. "Asha what happened? Where is Logan? Why is his car is the garage?"

Max heard the door open behind her. She didn't even remember closing it.

Alec walked in with a vey confused look on his face.

"I hope this is important." Alec said as he walked over to the two women that he could not stop thinking about. "I was sound sleep."

"You were not so stop, complaining. Logan is missing and I am going to need your help to find him." Max said turning back to face Asha waiting for her answers.

"Logan went missing in Portland. I was helping him track down some leads. We were worried that maybe the Reds had got a hold of you. He was so worried that he had not heard from you in a month, he started to thinking that someone was holding you. He didn't think that the Reds were still around but he could not think about anyone else that could have got a hold of you." Asha explained. "When Logan went missing I didn't know what to do but come back here and try to get a hold of someone. I just happened to see your pager number in the phone and tried it. I didn't think that I would get a hold of you but I just had to try. I was really looking for Alec's number."

"I thought that you had my number is your phone?" Alec seemed hurt.

"I do but my phone is in Portland with the rest of the S1W that are still looking for Logan. I left it for them incase they found anything, I took Logan's cell." Asha said as she went to hug Alec. "The whole trip back I was thinking about how I should have left Logan's cell and taken mine so I could have called you on the way. I knew that you would help me."

Alec held Asha tight against him. They had only been dating for a few months but it was hurt to think about not being with her now. He would always help Max anyway that he could but Asha had his heart now. "It's ok honey."

"As cute as the two of you are, can we please get back to figuring out how we are going to find Logan?" Max was headed for Logan's computers. There should be some kind of clues there. "You said that he went missing in Portland, right?"

"Yes." Asha stop hugging Alec but would not let go of his hand. "We were setting up surveillances on this warehouse that one of his informants thought the Reds maybe be working out of."

"I got to figure that if Logan thought that the Reds had me he would want to be able to keep on eye on them with out getting to close. He probably was setting it up so that he could watch from back here. He knows that the Reds are to powerful for him to take on, but if he could get proof that they had a hold of me he could get Alec to get some friends and head down there." Max was typing away at Logan's computer. She was glad that Logan hadn't changed his passwords. "Did you finish getting everything set up?"

"Yes, it should all be up and running. We were able to get in the building to put cameras inside and on the outside." Asha watched in wonder as Max searched Logan's computer to find the live video feed.

"Got it." Max was not surprised that the file was called _Max search._ She knew that if Logan was there right now he would be doing nothing other than watching this live feed all day and night until he found what he was looking for, her.

"It looks like the building is completely empty. There is no activity at all; it does not look like the building had been used in years." Alec knew that there was a trip to Portland in his future.

"Well that is good news." Asha said cheerfully. "That means that the Reds don't have Logan."

"I don't think that the Reds are up and running in the states anymore. After I showed them who was boss they kind of gave up looking for Manticore technology." Max could still remember what it felt like to have that implant is her brain stem. If it was not for getting killed and then saved by Manticore it would still be in there. When she died it let up and popped out. There was something good that came from dying.

"You know Normal is going to be pissed that we are going to miss work." Alec joked as he started to make a list of all the things that he was going to have to pick up for their trip.

"Oh well." Max could careless about Normal right now Logan was missing. "He can be pissed all he wants, I have to find Logan no matter what. I didn't wait all this time to get ride of the virus just to lose Logan again."

"Get what ever you think we'll need and met back here in two hours. I need to explain what is going on to Original Cindy." Max was half way out the door when she remembered that she had left Logan's computer running. "Asha can you turn everything off, I will call Bling and get him to close everything up. I can't believe Logan left his computer like this. If someone had come after the informant net they would have walked away with everything."

"Logan could only think about finding you. He didn't really care about anything else. Where have you been anyways?" Max was gone before Asha realized it.

"I will explain everything on the trip. We have a long drive a head of us, there will be time then." Alec kissed Asha good-bye and headed off to get things ready.

ooOoo

Original Cindy would not be left out of this mission. When Max told her what was going on she grabbed a few clothies and was out the door before Max could stop her. They stopped by Normal's place to find him getting ready for work, they explained what was going on and after a few minutes of protest he told them to go do whatever they needed to so long as they came back to work soon.

With Normal taken care of and everything packed everyone piled into Logan's car and head out. Bling closed up Logan's apartment, locking the computer hard drive away like Logan had showed him, and agreed to stay in Seattle to make sure that Logan didn't show up out of the blue.

The drive to Portland was way too long for the likes of Max, she wanted to be there and find Logan, not in a car with three other people. The story of how the virus bitch went down took a good long time to explain, but once it was over there really was not much to talk about. Everyone was thinking about how they were going to find Logan.

Once in Portland they met up with the members of S1W that had been looking for Logan. They had got a few leads but nothing that was checking out yet. Logan was still missing and no one knew where he was.

The dark figure that took Logan sounded like it could have been one of White cult members. The only problem was that there was no way of proving anything. No one had got a good look at the figure. The only thing that anyone could say about the figure was that it moved fast and was strong enough to pick up Logan like it was a bag of flour.

This was going to be harder than Max thought.

ooOoo

Logan had no idea where he was. The only thing he knew was that he was a live, _for now_. He could hear a voice off in the distances but could not tell what was being said. Who ever was doing the talking they must be on the phone because he could only have one side of the conversation. He tried to pulled at the ropes that were holding his arms; they were too tight to do anything but hurt him self more. There was something over his head so even if he had his glasses he would not be able to see anything.

"That is what I said; I picked him up outside that warehouse you were telling me about." Logan could understand the words a little better now that they were being yelled.

"What do you want me to do with him? If he is what you think he is they will come looking for him." Who did they think he was? He really wished that he had Max's super hearing right now. With out he would be able to hear the other half of the conversation and he would get is more answers.

"Ok. I agree with that idea. See you in 3 hours. Please hurry!" What idea? What was going to happen if 3 hours? Logan was really worried now, but not for him self but for Max. What if Max was being held here as well? What if is 3 hours they both were going to be killed?

Logan was trying to think of a way out of this situation. But without know what exactly the situation was he was not going to be able to come up with a good plan.

ooOoo

There had been no lead on who took Logan when the Aztec pulled up in front of the make shift head quarters. Members of S1W had been looking all over the city no signs of Logan, who ever had him were good. There was no trace that Logan had even been there in the first place.

Max was starting to think that Logan had been taken by someone from Manticore. The way they covered their tracks leaving no signs reminder her of all her training, get in clean and back out clean no questions ask. Max thought that she had taken down Manticore. It just went to go to show have been more than one Manticore base.

With no sign on Logan the only thing that Max could think to do was to try to get a hold of Jondy. She was the only one of her siblings that was in Portland. The only problem is that she didn't have a phone number for her; the only thing that she knew was that she had been working in bars. It was time to start going around to all the bars in the area, not that Alec and Original Cindy would mind that one. The question was what name was Jondy going by these names?

ooOoo

Logan was still in the dark as to where he was and who was holding him. He still had something over his head so he could not see anything at all. He could tell that someone was in the room with him but could not tell anything about where they were. They had not hit him and even ask him any questions. What do they want from him?

Logan woke up to hear talking. In the background he could barely hear what they were saying. There were two voices now and it sounded like they were waiting for another person or for something.

ooOoo

"What do we know about him so far?" Krit was looking in the room where their captive was sitting.

"I have not even talked to him yet. I pick him up because he was hanging outside of that warehouse that the Reds were rumored to do setting up a base. I hear that there was a new handler that was going to show up this week." Jondy was hoping that she had picked up the right guy.

"Well I guess it is time to get some answers. Are you ready?" Krit looked at his sister. With a nod from Jondy they entered the room side by side.

ooOoo

Max was having no luck finding Jondy anyway. Without knowing the name that she was going by now or even what she looked like, Max just had to hope that she would be able to catch her at work one night. So every night Max, Original Cindy and Alec hit the bars hoping that this would be the night that Jondy would be working.

"You know how much I like hanging out in bars and everything but don't you think we could take one night off?" Alec was tired and just wanted to sleep.

"I can go by myself." Max said as she got ready to head out for another night of looking. She was giving Original Cindy the night off. "You can hang out here, making out with Asha if you want."

Alec could not tell any more if Max was joking or not. She was really pissed that they still had no clue where Logan was. It had been a three days since they had got to Portland, and there still was no sign of him. "I will go with you if you want me too; I am just tired of having to buy people drinks just to get useless information out of them."

"Alec I was just messing with you. Please stay here tonight, be with Asha, I got this." Max said with a smile. "Enjoy each other while you can. Hey thanks for helping so much. I know that I haven't been the easiest person to be around. I just want to find Logan."

Max went from bar to bar hoping to find anyone that even looked like Jondy, around midnight she gave up. She really wished that she was back in Seattle so she could go to the Space Needle to think. She had been trying to find a high place in Portland but had not found one that she liked yet. Every night she ended her evenings search on top of another tall building, trying to find the one that felt right. On this night she ended up on top of the a tower that looked a little like the Space Needle but not exactly.

As she stood there looking down on a city that held a lot of mysteries for her, she kind of felt at home. It was not the Space Needle but it would have to do till she could get back to Seattle with her love in hand. She started thinking about Jondy and wondered if she even came up here, or was it just Max that still felt the pull to the high place.

ooOoo

Logan could hear two sets a foot steps coming up from behind him. He was trying to decide what he should tell them and what he should leave out.

"Who ever you are please don't hurt me. I am not from around here. I am just looking for a friend of mine that went missing a while back." Logan hoped that his comment would not be greeted with a hit across his head. He was in the need of food and drink. He was not sure how long he had been in this chair; he knew that he had fallen asleep a few times.

"What is your connection to the Reds?" One of the voices asked. Logan thought that he had heard it before but could not be sure.

"I have no connection to the Reds. I had a tip that they were setting up shop here in Portland. I came to see if they had taken one of my friends. That is all I know." Logan didn't know what they were thinking but at least they were not part of the Reds. At least that is what he hoped with a question like that.

"If you are not working with the Reds what were you doing at that warehouse?"

"My information told me that it was where the Reds were going to set up shop. I was there setting up surveillance so that I could keep on eye on them. Like I said I think they got a hold of a friend of mine." Taking a deep breath Logan tried to clam himself.

Logan heard the foot steps leaving the room. He really hoped that they were not going to kill him

_In the hall Krit and Jondy talk. _

"What do you think? Is he telling the truth?" Jondy asked while look back in the room.

"I think if he is not telling the truth we can kill him, but if he is telling the truth maybe he will share his surveillance with us. That way we will be able to stay one step ahead of the Reds. I don't want what happened to Max to happen to you." Krit said as he led the way back into the room.

Logan arms were set free. He slowly pulled him into his lap. They had got numb on him a long time ago. He knew that as the feel started to make it way back into them it was going hurt. He had felt it when he had started getting the feeling back in his legs after being in the wheelchair for so long. Someone pulled the bag off his head slowly. The lights were off so that Logan's eyes would not hurt as much.

Once Logan had sometime to get use to being able to open his eyes and move his arms Krit turned on the lights.

The minute that Krit saw Logan's face he knew that Max was going to be pissed when she found out what they had done.

"Logan is that you?" Krit asked as Jondy handed Logan his glasses.

"Krit?" Logan was confused now. "What are you doing in Portland?"

"Jondy I would like you to meet Logan Cale. Logan this is Jondy, another one of Max's sisters."

"Wait you mean he knows Max?" Now Jondy was the one that was confused.

"Remember when I told you that Max's friend helped us take out the DNA lab? This is the friend that helped."

"Oh, so you are that Logan Cale. I am so sorry. I though that you were the new Reds handler coming to make sure everything was set up for them." Jondy was embarrassed now.

"I will forgive you if you will bring me something to eat and drink. Bathroom would be nice too." Logan sat as he started to get the feeling back in his arms.

"Of course, let me show you where the bathroom is and I will go get some food for you." Jondy helped Logan out of the chair. "Krit do you think that you have anything that Logan could wear? I am sure he would like to get out of his dirty clothies."

"I think I just may have some things here." Krit searched his bag for some clothies that Logan could wear. Logan looked to be about the same size, the only problem could be in across the chest. The time he spent in the wheelchair had given him a killer upper body.

Logan changed in to the clothies that Krit had let him browse, they fit well in every place other that the chest where the shirt looked and felt like a second skin. It would have to do till he was able to get his own things. Jondy had promised to wash his things and getting them back to him as soon as possible.

"You said that one of you friends is missing, maybe we can help?" Jondy said as she set out food for Logan.

"Max is missing." Logan said between bites. "I have not hear from her or seen her in over a month."

"Max is missing. Shit that is not good. You think that the Reds have her?" Krit was starting to think of any reason that the Reds would want Max after what she did to them last time.

"I don't know if they have her or not but I have not hear from her in over a month so I am just trying to look in to any led that I have, hoping that at least one will lead to her." Logan had finished eating and now he needed to move. Max usually does the pacing but he could not sit still anymore.

"Krit what are you doing in Portland?" Logan stop pacing to look at the young man.

"Jondy called me. We hear about what the Reds were and what they did to Max so we have been tracking them. When I heard that they maybe heading for Portland I called Jondy and ask her to watch for them. When she picked you up she called me to ask what to do. I was near by so I headed over. I called Syl and she is on her way." Krit explained.

"Well, we could use all the help that we can get. I have no idea where to even start looking for Max." Logan started pacing again. He really wished that he had his laptop with him.

ooOoo

Max was starting to give up on all hope of finding either Logan or Jondy. It just figures that she finally killed the virus just to loss Logan. She didn't really believe in God, with the whole Manticore creating her who could blame her, but if there was a God it was piss at her for something, she just wish she know what it was.

Alec and Asha were making Max sick, they were all kissy kissy all the time when ever they though no one else was watch. The only good thing was that with Alec in Asha's life Max didn't have to worry about her going after Logan anymore.

As day four started to dawn Max looked down on Portland from her new favorite place hoping with all her being that today would be the day that she would be able to find Logan.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:_ Dark Angel is still not mine. Sorry it took so long to write this. I was not sure till I start to write it what I was going to do next. I hope you enjoy. _

Chapter 5 - Normal Solution

Original Cindy didn't know how to help Max any more. She wanted to be there for her friends but Max was getting hard to deal with. She would not listen to anyone else's ideas anymore. She would not stop even to rest, she just kept saying she didn't need sleep and would take off once again to search the city. Logan had to be somewhere in the city, but with no idea where it was hard to know where to look for him.

Bling had been keeping an eye out for Logan in Seattle and was getting updates on the search in Portland every two days. At first it was Max that would call him to fill him in on what was going on, but then Max stopped calling so Bling started calling. Original Cindy was the only person that he could get a hold of anymore. She was really worried about Max's well being. The only thing that would make things better is finding Logan.

Every night and every day Max spend all her time searching every where. She was tired, but she would not stop till she had Logan safe at her side. She knew that her friends were worried about her but she would not give up on Logan, not after everything that they had been through together. She had never told him that she loved him, and she was going to tell him even if it was the last thing she did.

There was still no site of Jondy. After a week of going to every bar in the city Max had given up on the idea that Jondy was still working in bars. So now all she had to go on was the hope that she could pick up any type of lead that would help find either Logan or Jondy.

ooOoo

Logan was worried that Max had been taken out of the country by now. There were still no leads on what the Reds were up to, and no leads to where Max could be held. Jondy, Krit, and Syl were helping Logan in his search for, but with no leads they were not having any luck.

Jondy had taken the month off from work telling her boss that she had an urgent family matter that she needed to take care of. She kind of wished that she hadn't taken the month off now because she really needed a night of work to take her mind off the fact that Max was still missing. She could always call her boss and say that she was ready to come back to work but she just could not give up looking for she sister.

Max and Jondy had always had an interesting connection. None of the other siblings had this kind of connection. There was no explaining the connection it has always been there. They had stayed up with each other at night when they could not sleep and taken care of each other when they were hurt. Even after they had broke out of Manticore and had been separated when Max fall through the ice the connection stayed. Jondy knew that Max was still alive, but she could not tell if she was hurt or not. Knowing that Max was alive was the only thing that was keeping Jondy going. She had decided that until they found Max she would not sleep, so she let everyone else sleep while she went out and continued to look.

Logan was starting to just up hope of finding Max. Jondy keep trying to tell him that Max was still alive and deep down he wanted her to be right but as the month started to come to a close it just seemed like to much to hope for, to find her after two months of looking.

Logan found himself drawn to the warehouse more and more. He would sit in the car that he rented all days staring at the building. There had been no activity but that just made him want to watch more. He just knew that the day that didn't watch something would happen. So everyday without fail he would sit waiting. He had always had problems sleeping, lots of times he would be up all night just watching. Max just had to be there somewhere the question was where.

ooOoo

Max decided that it was probably time for Original Cindy to go home. She knew that she would not want to go home without Max but Normal was getting pissed that three of his riders had been gone so long. Plus they really needed someone to be able to keep an eye on the video uplink that was set up in the warehouse. It took sometime but finally Original Cindy agreed to head back to Seattle. With Original Cindy in Seattle promising to keep in touch, Max was feeling a little better about things. She knew that if anything happened in the warehouse she would find out about it as soon as possible.

Alec and Asha were getting closer and closer everyday. Max was no able to spend time much time around them because it just made her want to find Logan even more. She mostly spent her nights watching the warehouse. She would pick a different side every night. During the days she would pick different spots in the city to watch.

There still was no sign of Logan or the Reds. The fact that the Reds had not shown up, yet, made her feel a little better. Max was standing in her high place in Portland looking down on the city and that still held so many secrets for her. As she looked down she just knew that Logan was still alive. Even since they had kissed that first night they had shared a connection that she had only shared with Jondy before. Logan was still alive and she was going to find him. She had to.

ooOoo

Back in Seattle Original Cindy and Bling were taking turns watching the live video feed of the warehouse. Cindy explained what was going on to Normal who understood of why Max was not going to be back till she found Logan but that didn't he wasn't pissed off by the whole situation. Bling set up a recording system for the video feed just in case either of them fell asleep while they were to be watching it. With nothing going on it was easy to start dozing off, so the recording was a way to make sure that they didn't miss anything.

Since Original Cindy had to work during the day for Normal she ended up spending a lot of her nights at Logan's computer. She had been sleeping in Logan's guest room since she got back from Seattle. She would sleep in the evening after she got off from work. While she was watching the video Bling would sleep, in the guest room as well. Neither of them wanted to touch Logan's room, they wanted to keep everything as it was so that when he got back it would be waiting for him. They both just knew that he would be back and if they moved things he would be pissed.

One night when Cindy was watching the feed she saw a car parked on the side of the building. It didn't look like anyone was inside it but there was also no one in the warehouse. Cindy decided that she needed to make a note of the car and check to see if it shows up in any of the other feeds. She found out that the car showed up a week before she had left Portland. It was always in the same place but they were never able to get a good look at the driver. The only thing that she could tell by video was that the driver knew where the cameras were and that the driver never got out of the car. So who was this mystery driver?

The next morning Cindy told Bling about what she had found, and they decided that it would probably best to call Max on they cell that she had been using instead of trying to get a hold of her at home base. It was not going to be an easy call to make because they had a feeling that whoever the driver of the car was, was going to meet a very pissed off Max.

ooOoo

Logan woke up with the sun shining in his face. He had fallen asleep in the car again. His body much have really needed to catch up because he didn't even remember being tired. He had not slept in three days, which was becoming a normal thing. He had always had problems sleeping but ever since Max went missing it was getting worse. Staying with Jondy was not helping things either; she was like Max and didn't need a lot of sleep. It seemed like whenever Logan would finally fall asleep back at Jondy's he would hear her or one of her siblings moving around and think that it was Max.

It was nice to have Max's family helping look for her, but also bad at the same time. Krit looked so much like Max. Logan held that they share part of the same DNA and the fact that Krit had been there when they had taken out the DNA lab didn't help either. With Krit and Syl being together made it hard also because they were a reminder of what Logan wanted to have with Max but was not able to because of Manticore's last stab, the virus.

Since Max went missing all Logan had been able to think of was how he hated Manticore and everything that they did to her. Max didn't deserver the life that she had been born into. He wanted Max to know all the good things in life. He wanted to show her what it meant to be loved, and he hoped what it was like to love.

The fact that he would still not to able to touch her when he did find her was killing him. He could not flight the idea that maybe Max ran away because she could not take the struggle of being so close but so far way another day. She could be gone forever as much as he knew. Hope was running low and Logan was about to give up. The only problem was that every time he thought that he was done, he would have a dream about her. She was always waiting for him with open arms. They would talk for a little while and enjoy the fact that they could touch but it was always the same in the end, he would wake up alone, again.

Logan decided that it was time to head back to Jondy's and try to get some good sleep. Maybe if he was able to get some good sleep Max would come to him in his dreams and tell him where she was. He just needed to get sleep and everything would be better, or least that was what he would keep telling himself.

ooOoo

Max had been up for days on end with out sleep. She didn't need much sleep but if she didn't get sleep at least once a week she got very moody and no one wanted to be around her. Thinking back about when she last got a full night of sleep she figured out that she has not slept more than 2 hours a night, when she did sleep, since she got to Portland. When Original Cindy and Bling called to tell her about the car that had been outside the warehouse she had gone right over to check it out. She had not seen anything, and when she called Bling to ask about it he told her it she had just missed it. She wanted to know who it was but she really needed sleep.

When she got back to the apartment that Bling had hooked them up with she decided that she needed a hot bath to help her relax so that she could get some sleep. She was going to let her self sleep the whole night tonight, because her body really needed it. From what Cindy and Bling had told her about the car it would be back again, so it could wait one more night.

ooOoo

Logan was standing in the kitchen of his apartment making dinner. Max had call to tell him that she was on for dinner tonight, so he wanted it to be special. They had not been able to spend a lot of time together because of how busy they both had been, but tonight they were able to set a side all their stuff and come together for dinner.

Dinner with Max was always nice, but every since they had kissed Logan had wanted everything to be prefect. After taking a shower and getting dressed in the shirt that Max had given him for his last birthday, Logan set out to set the mood for their perfect dinner together.

When Max showed up Logan could tell that she was as nervous as he was. They did this all the time but tonight something felt different. There was like this energy that was flowing between them. It seemed like they was being pulled together by something unseen.

They had a candle lit dinner while they talked about their days. It was nice to just be around each other. After dinner they ended up on the couch watching a pre pulse movie that Max had never seen. Neither of them was really watching it, but it served its purpose of giving them a reason to curdle up in each other arms.

Logan loved to feel of being able to wrap Max up in his arms and hold her close. He didn't want it to end but he knew that they both were going to have to go back to work once a new day started.

Not being able to flight the need to kiss Max anymore Logan pushed a light kiss on the back of her neck right on top of her barcode. He could feel her react as it traveled through her body. She slowly turned in his arms, not breaking the hold of his arms around her, and smiled at him as she closed the distance between their months with a kiss that had been a long time in coming.

Neither on them heard the movie end as they enjoyed the feel of each others lips. The kisses start off soft and light but soon start to deepen. They became lost in each other; it was almost like they had become one person. Soon Logan found that he had pulled Max on top of him as he started to take her shirt off and she started to unbutton his. Logan thought for a minute that he had died and gone to heaven. He pulled his month away from her for a second, when he did both of them let out a groan. They wanted each other and they wanted each other now.

"I love you Max." Logan said as he finally was able to lock his eyes on her.

"I love you too Logan." Max said and then showed him with her next kiss.

Logan didn't want to have to stop kissing her again, but he knew that if they didn't move to his room and fast they were end up falling down on the floor and going at it. This being their first time together he still wanted everything to be prefect, so he broke the kiss once again. Max seemed to understand what was going on because she stood up and held out her hand for him to take.

They walk hand in hand to Logan's bedroom. Logan pulled Max into his arms as they moved to the bed. He then gentle laid her down on the bed and they continued where they had left off.

Logan didn't want this to ever end but it could hear a noise in the background like someone was inside the apartment with them. Then he hear a voice, but it was not Bling's voice but a different voice. As Logan tried to figure out who was talking he started to feel the warmth of the sun shining on his face.

He opened his eyes to find that he was lying not in his bed at home, but in a bed in Jondy's apartment. The dream had been so really, he put on his glasses and looked around the room. When he was the only one in the room he realized that it was all just a beautiful dream. He got up and dressed before heading out to the kitchen to see who was talking and what they were talking about. As he stepped out of his room and into the kitchen he was thinking about the dream, the dream that he wish would have been really.

ooOoo

Max's wake up from the best dream she had had in a long time. She could remember every bit of the dream. It felt so really, like Logan had really been there. In the dream Logan had made dinner for them. After dinner they were curled up with each other on the couch.

Max didn't know what movie they had on, because all she could think of was the fact that she was laying next to Logan and she could feel the warmth flowing between them. The dream ended with them both lying in Logan's bed seconds away from making love.

She had not wanted to wake up and had fought to stay asleep as long as possible but she knew that she needed to wake up and find out who was in that car that had been watching the warehouse. As she got dressed and ready for a new day Logan's voice keep echoing through his head. He had told her that he loved her, and she had finally told him that she loved him. There had been no fear in telling him the truth in the dream. She just hoped that when they were finally able to be together again, she would be able to tell him for real. As she head out for a new day of search she was feel like hope for a future with Logan.


	6. together at last

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to finish this. I had it all written a long time ago but when I went to edit it and post it, I could not find it anywhere. I ended up having to rewrite the whole thing. It has been busy around here lately. I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think. **

Chapter 6- Normal Solution

Walking into the kitchen Logan found Jondy, Krit and Sly talking about what they were going to do for the day. Logan took the coffee cup and Jondy was holding out for him. She had learn quickly that if Logan didn't get coffee in the morning no one really wanted to be around him so she had made sure that every morning he had some coffee waiting for him when he woke up.

"Thanks!" Logan said after finishing half his coffee in one drink. "So I think that I am going back to the warehouse today."

"Logan are you sure that is a good idea? I mean you have been there everyday for the last week and a half and still have not learned anything new." Krit hated to see Logan sitting hopelessly in his car all day.

"I have a feeling that today everything will change. I can't really explain it but I just have to go to see if I can find out anything more. Max is out there and I have to find her." Logan finished his coffee and headed for the door. "I have my cell on my if you need anything."

As Logan walked out the front door to spend another day out at the warehouse, Jondy looked at her brother and sister. "I hope for his own wellbeing that he is right. I am worried that Max is died but I can't tell. This is the first time that I was not able to get even a reading on how Max is doing in my entire life."

Krit pulled Jondy in to a big hug. He understood how hard this whole thing was on her. She had not seen Max since the night of the break out but he knew that they had always had that connection that no one could explain. He thought about what he would do is something was to happen to Sly. She had become a big part of his life. Not only was she family, in the Manticore sense, but she was also the love of his life. There was not a day that went by that he was not thankful that they did not share the same DNA to make them truly brother sister. "We will find her Jondy. I promise you."

ooOoo

Max wake up and call Original Cindy. "Hey boo. Any sign of the car yet?" Max was hoping that it would be there but at the same time she was hoping that she would get some time this morning to think about her dream last night.

"No sorry boo. No sign yet. I am getting ready to head off to work but Bling is right here and going to give you a call as soon as he sees anything." Original Cindy didn't really want to go to work but she needed to. She would stop back in as soon as she could for an update.

"Thanks you guys. Just give me a call as soon as you see anything." Max closed the phone and went to talk to Alec and Asha.

She found them sitting in the kitchen eating some breakfast. She got herself some coffee and sat down with them. "So I just wanted to tell you that Bling and Original Cindy saw a car parked outside of the warehouse for a week or so. They think that whoever is in the car knows that the cameras are there because they always park in a way that we can't see who is in the car and we can not get a look at the make of the car. They are going to call me as soon as the car shows up today. I am going to find out what is going on and where Logan is today." Max set her cup down and starts to stand up. "I will let you know what I find out. If you can keep looking around the city for any signs of Logan that would be great, thanks for everything you two have done. I know that you have put your lives on hold for me and Logan."

"We are glad to help." Asha smiled. "Let us know when you find anything out. We will call you if we see anything."

Ever since Max had got back from Manticore Asha had gone from girl trying to steal Logan from her to her friend. It was nice to see Alec and Asha so happy together. Plus with them together Max didn't have to worry that Asha was going to back after Logan. Logan had made it pretty clear that he didn't have any feelings for Asha but when you can't be with the one you love something you can be driven to do things like go out with people you don't like. As Max left the apartment to make here way down to the warehouse she put Asha out of her mind and remembered her dream of Logan last night. She could not help but smile at that dream. She could not wait till it would come true.

Max was lost in her thoughts went her phone started ringing. "Go for Max."

"Hey it is Bling. The car just pulled up in its normal spot. It still only has one person in it with no signs of others in the area but be careful. I can't see everything on these cameras."

"Thanks Bling. I will let you know what I found out." Max closed the phone and took off running. She was only like a block away from the warehouse, so it didn't take her long before she was able to look around the area to see if there was anyone else in the area. She found only the one car still, with hope in her heart Max made her way to the car door and started it. What she found stop her dead in her tracks.

ooOoo

Logan had just pulled up in his rental car and was looking around the area to see if he could find anything. As he went to look in the seat next to him for something, when he was shocked as the car door flew up. He turned to the door thinking that this was it, he was going to die now. But what he found hit him harder than any other thing could have hit him.

"Max?" Logan blinked a couple of times. He thought he had to be dreaming there was no way that Max was standing right outside his car door.

"Logan?" Max was finally able to get out the words that she could not believe was saying.

Logan jumped out of the car and pulled Max in to a big hug. He didn't care about the virus all he cared about was proving to him self that it was really Max. As He held Max close to him for a long time it hit him that he was not getting sick. It was like the virus was not even there. Pushing away form Max enough to look in her eyes he was greeted with her big brown eyes over flowing with tears.

"Max why am I not getting sick?" Logan had to know what was going on.

"Logan I found the cure. I was on my way to tell you about it when I got a page from Asha trying me you went missing." Max could not stop the tears that were falling. She told to tell him how she felt and now. "Logan there is something I have wanted to tell you for some time now. I love you."

"Oh I love you too Max, more than you could know." Logan pulled her closer to him. He needed to feel her body against his.

They both stood there crying in each others arms when Max's cell phone started ringing. They pulled apart enough for Max to get to the phone. Logan saw that it was his cell phone that he thought that he lost.

"Hey Bling" Max said as she open the phone. "I have someone here you may want to say hi to." Before Bling could say anything Max handed the phone to Logan.

"Hey Bling" Logan said as he waited for Bling to answer.

"Logan? Is it really you?" Bling could not believe it. He had been watching the cameras and when he saw Max get to the car and open the door he didn't know what was going on when Max just stopped. Then whoever was in the car got out of started hugging Max he was worried that something was wrong.

"Yeah he is me. Man, it is good to hear your voice." Logan turn to face the camera that he helped set up what seemed like ages ago and waved.

"What happened? Where have you been? I have been so worried about you." Bling could not believe he was sitting there looking at Logan's face on the camera.

"Bling I promise that I will answer all of your questions soon, but right now I want to talk with Max a little bit." Logan had a big smile of his face which Bling understood to mean they needed to talk about their feelings.

"Ok Man. Take care of her and come home soon. I have missed you. Oh and I am going to turn off the computer so you two can have some privatives." Bling smiled into the phone he was so happy that Logan was a live and well.

"Thanks man. Talk to you soon." Logan closed the phone and turned back to face Max, who still have tears rolling down her face.

Logan put the phone down on top of the car before he turned back to Max. He put one arm around her wrist and pulled her close to him again. The other hand he used to wipe tears away. He could not stop looking at the woman he loved with all his heart. When most of the tears were gone he moved his hand to the back of her neck, lightly brushing her barcode, and placed a soft loving kiss on her forehead.

Max started to melt into Logan as he kiss her forehead. He was the only person that had ever kissed her like that and she loved it when he did because he made her weak at the knees. She raised her head so that she could give him the kiss that she had been waiting for what seemed like forever to give him.

The kiss was soft and passionate, neither of them wanted it to end but when it did it was just to breath. The second kiss at first was same as the first but them deepened and it was like no one else was in the world but them. They stay that way for a long time before Logan pulled away.

"Max I think I should probably call Jondy, Krit and Syl to tell them that I found you. They have been really worried about you."

"They are here in town?" Max was excited not only did she find Logan but now she finds out that Jondy, Krit and Syl are here as well.

"Yeah they have been helping me look for you." Logan hook Max's hand in his and look down in to her eyes. "I love you so more Max. I am glad I found you." He kissed her one more time before helping her into the car and heading out to Jondy's place.

"I love you too Logan. I can't believe that I found you. I was sure that I was going to find out that some one had got a hold of you and killed you." Max could not stop the fresh tears that started to fall.

"I was thinking the same thing about you." Logan took a hold of Max's hand and kissed the back of it.

ooOoo

After the couple explained to Jondy, Krit and Syl what had happened, Max told Logan about how Alec had helped her find the cure. They called Alec and Asha to tell them that everything was ok and asked them to join them.

When everyone had was all together Logan fixed everyone some lunch and they all sat down to enjoy the company. Jondy explained to everyone why she was in Portland instead of San Francisco.

"So you three had been taking turns coming down here to watch the warehouse?" Max was kind of shocked.

"Yeah, I was getting ready to go back to San Francisco when I saw Logan hang out around the warehouse. I graded him not knowing who he was and call Krit." Jondy looked sheepishly to Logan. "Sorry Max I didn't know he was really down here looking for you, and that he was the love of your life."

"It is all cool Jondy. I am so glad that I found Logan and you three at the same time." She looked between her family. She was so happy.

"Well seeing as you two have not been able to touch each other for nearly a year now, I think that it is time that you get some time together." Alec said as he looked at Max and Logan looking at each other with dreamy looks in them eyes. "What does everyone think about going out for some drinks and then hanging at our place for the night?"

"You don't have to do that. We waited this long we can wait a little longer till we get back to Seattle." Max looked at everyone who was already heading out the door. "I wanted to talk with everyone. I have not seen Jondy since the night we all broke out."

"Lil Sis we will still be here in the morning." Jondy smiled "And now that I know where you are and you know where I am we will have all the time in the world to catch up."

With that everyone left Max and Logan alone. It was not long before they were in each others arms once again. They could not get enough of each other. Max had a flash of the dream she had had the night before at the same time Logan had the same flash. Max looked at Logan and asked him if he had had the same dream.

Without answer Logan stood up and led her to the bedroom he had been using. Slowly they both started to play out the dream in real life.

They laid in each others arms enjoying the feeling of being close after they had had sex. They started to fall asleep in each others arms when Logan whispered in Max's ear. "Yes."


	7. The Morning After

**A/N: Sorry this is a short chapter. It just kind of worked out that way. Let me know what you think. I think there could be more to write or it could end here as well. Let me know what you think. I am open to ideas and love any comment you have. Thanks for reading. **

Chapter 7- Normal Solution

**The Morning After**

Max wake up the next morning confused. She looked around her and for a minute could not figure out where she was. She started to think the Red had picked her up during the night until she felt the arm that was wrapped around her waist. She turned her head and found Logan lying next to her, and then everything that happened the day before came back to her. She had found Logan sitting outside the warehouse, getting to see Jondy, Krit and Syl, but most of all she remembered the wonderful night that Logan and her and shared.

Logan could feel Max's eyes on him even before he was completely awake. He was not ready to start another day, not ready to face whatever the world would throw at them next. They had finally found the cure to the virus and then found each other again; he didn't even want to know what would be next.

Over the two years that they knew each other something always came up when ever they would start getting close. It was starting to feel like the whole world was against them but now they had been able to over come some big blocks to be together. There had been Zack, death, Manticore, the virus, the Reds, and Whites evil breeding cult. He could not even start to believe that they done with that but at least they were together.

When he first fell in love with Max, the first time he saw her breaking in to his apartment, he knew there was something different about her. There was just this voice in the back of his mind that told him that having her in his was going to change his life. He just never would have thought that he would have to deal with everything that he had, not that he had had an easy life anyways. When he started _Eyes Only_ he had told himself that he was crazy for welcoming all the trouble that he knew would come with the job, but he knew that if he didn't then more and more people would die and he could not live with that.

Finally opening his eyes Logan looked up into Max's beautiful hazel eyes. Over the past year looking in those eyes was the only way that he was able to keep going. He could read her like an open book when he was able to look into those eyes. When she had told him that Alec and she were together he was so hurt, but because there was someone else but because she would not look in his eyes for months. He was not able to read what she really feeling. Then one day without meaning to she looking at him, their eyes met, and the minute that that happened Logan knew that Alec and her had never been together and that Max was just trying to protect him. That had made him love her all the more. Now lying in bed with her after a night of love making, all he saw in her eyes was love.

"Good morning Beautiful!" Logan leans in for a kiss.

"Good morning to you too" Max pulled him in to a long passion full kiss.

"We should get out of bed at some point today. I am sure that your family will want to spend some time with you before we head back to Seattle." Logan said not really ready to move yet.

"They can wait a little longer. Plus like Jondy said we knew where each other are now we can get together more often." Max didn't want to face the rest of the world yet. They didn't have much luck when it came to the rest of the world; it was always trying to keep them apart.

"Okay, you win. We will stay here a little longer." Logan smiled against her lips.

"Logan?" Max was not sure how she wanted to ask about the dream that she had and she was pretty sure that they had shared it but she wanted to know.

"Yes, my love."

"The other night did you have a dream where we were back in your apartment in Seattle together?" Watching his face Max tried to see if he would react, but he keep his face void of emotions so she keep going. "We shared a candlelit dinner, watched a movie together, and…"

"We ended up in my bed?" Logan smiled; he knew that that dream had been more than a normal dream.

"Yeah!" Max was happy but also nervous. In the dream they had told each other about the love they both felt, she was worried that she had just made that part up.

"Yes, I had to same dream. I think we shared a dream again. When I woke up in the morning that dream was what gave me the strengthen to go back to the warehouse that day." Logan pulled Max tight in to his body.

"In that dream you said something….." she wanted to know if it was true but didn't know how to ask.

"That I love you." Logan knew she was worried that she had made that part up because he felt the same way. "Max I meant every word of it. I love you. I have loved you since that day you broke into my apartment."

"I love you too Logan. It took me a while to figure that out, but I now know that I love you with all my heart." They kissed not being able to stay apart anymore. "When I wake up from my 'healing' coma and got that page from Asha I was so worried that I would loss you and never be able to tell you."

Logan reached up and wiped the tears that had started to fall from his eyes. He was so happy to finally be able to hold Max in his arms and tell her how he felt. Looking at Max he could see the tears that were starting to fall from her eyes. The past year had been hell for both of them. He knew he never wanted to live without Max in his life again.

They laid in bed for the rest of the day, only leaving it to find something to eat but then back to bed. Their bodies had been a part for to long. They were not ready to be apart for more than a few seconds at a time.

ooOoo

Alec and Asha spend the rest of the night hanging out with Jondy, Krit, and Syl. They hopped from bar to bar, just having fun. When all the bars in the city closed they headed back to the apartment that they had been staying at. Alec and Asha slept in their normal bed, Krit and Syl ended up in Logan's bed while Jondy took the couch, since she didn't sleep anyways.

The next day they came up with a plan about how they would keep an eye on the warehouse but still be able to get back to their normal lives. With the cameras all set up they could all go back to their homes and just take turns watching the cameras. Figuring that Max and Logan would be busy 'getting to know each other' again for the next month or so, they left them out of the plan. Knowing Logan, Asha knew that he would still be watching the camera feeds but she didn't want him to feel like he had too.

There was still not sign of any activity around the warehouse, but there was no saying when the Red's would show up. With their plan in place everyone started to make plans to head home. Jondy decided that since she still had two months off from her job in Portland she would take the rest of the time to getting to know Max again. She had missed her so much and wanted to spend sometime with her while she could.

ooOoo

Max and Logan knew that they were going to have join the rest of the world again, but they were just not ready yet. Jondy had told them to give her a call when it was safe to come back, so they didn't have to worry about anyone walking in on them. Still Max was not sure the next time she would be able to see her family so she asked Logan if it was ok if they could call Jondy. They had spent two full days together, talking, sharing meals, and making love. She didn't want it to stop but she had not seen Jondy in over 10 years and plus she planned on spending lots of time with Logan from now on.

After a quick shower Max called Jondy to let her know it was safe to come home. Logan started to get his few things together; after Jondy figured out who he was he had gone to the store to buy a few things so he didn't have to wear the same clothies everyday. They were planning on heading to Seattle the next day, so Logan wanted to have everything ready so they wouldn't waist time packing.

Jondy came home and told them about the plan of watching the warehouse through the live video feed that Logan had set up. Logan told her about their plan to head back to Seattle and asked her if she would want to join them. When she told them that if it was alright with them she was planning on spending the next two months in Seattle so she could get to know her lil' sis again, Max jumped up and hugged Jondy so tight that Logan was afraid that Jondy would not be able to breath.

To thank everyone for all their help Logan decided that he would cook one of his famous meals. There was so much food that each person was able to take some with them for their trips home. It was a prefect night full of laughter and stories of the past. No one knew what the future held for this small family but they knew one thing; they had each other from now on. They were not going to live with out being a part of each others lives again. They had already started planning a family reunion for all the X5's to get together.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – The Normal Solution

Chapter 8 – The Normal Solution

**Two Months Later**

It has been two months to the day since Max and Logan had returned from Portland. A lot had happened in two months; Max and Jondy had become close again, Logan had proposed to Max, Max had said yes and moved in with Logan, and plans are in place for an X-5 reunion to go along with the wedding of Logan and Max. Life was good for everyone, but there was still something standing in the way of true peace and happiness, the Reds were still out there somewhere. In the two months that Logan and his task force of X-5's have been watching the warehouse in Portland nothing had happened. Logan has been searching the informant net for any news of the Reds but still had not hear or seen any sign of them. Logan was pretty sure that the Reds had given up all hope of using Manticore technology to help the implants last longer, but he was not going to stop looking for the Red until he knew that Max and for X-5 family were safe from them.

When Max's woke up in the morning she had to smile at the sleeping figure next to her. Logan had been working so hard trying to find the Red lately that he had not slept in days. She knew that with their wedding coming up Logan was working harder to find the Reds because he was worried that they would choice the wedding and reunion as a good time to attack. Before Jondy had gone home Max and Jondy had come up with a plan that would take care of the Reds once in for all, but they were keep it from Logan till it was time to act on it, because they knew that Logan would try to talk them out of it.

With only a month and a half left before the wedding/reunion was to happen, Max was trying her best to get ready. The reunion was all planned out; everyone would come in town a week before the wedding. Jondy was taking care of where everyone was going to stay, making sure the Reds were inform of their invited to the event, and she was helping Max finish up the wedding plans. If it was not for Jondy, Max would never be able to pull all this off. On top of have to plan everything she was still working at Jam Pony, and helping Logan out with Eye's Only as much as she could. Looking at the clock Max knew that she should wake Logan up so he didn't sleep all day, but she just could not bring herself to do it. He had been going for three days on only 2 hours of sleep a night. He needed a day of rest and relaxation, and so did she. She got up as quietly as and walked in to the living room.

Picking up the phone she started to dial a number she would never called a few months ago, but now that everything had changed she didn't mind calling it. As she waited for someone to answer she though about how she was going say what she needed to say.

"Hello?" Normal picked up his home phone and looked at the clock to see what time it was.

"Normal, I need the day off." Max said hoping he would not fig out to much.

"There better be a good reason for needing the day off, Max if you are calling me two hours before Jam Pony even opens." Normal didn't want to get up yet so he was not so happy that he was being woken up, and by Max no less.

"Normal I always have a good reason, and sorry about the time. I forget the normal people need sleep. I need to day off because if I don't take it off Logan is going to kill himself." Max knew that Normal had a soft spot for both Logan and her self so she planned on using it for all that it is worth.

"What?" Normal yelled at the phone "Logan is going to kill himself? Why?" Ever since he had helped Max and Logan get rid of the virus, he had grown to really love and respect both of them. They were not his family but they were the closest thing that he has had for a long time.

"Well if he does not take to day off from working on all this Reds stuff he is going to work himself into a grave. I just can't have the man that I love work himself to death over something that will be taken care of here very soon." Max was so glad that Normal knew what she was and was willing to help how he could. He even was working on a shot that would help her bothers and sister get ride of their seizures.

"Are you ever going to tell him about the plan that you have in place for taking care of the Reds?" Jondy had filled Normal in on their plans to take down the Reds when she had ask him to help come up with some kind of virus that would cause the implants to stop working and not be able to be implanted ever again.

"Of course I am going to tell him, but I'm just not sure it is time yet. I am starting to thinking that if I don't tell him sure he will work himself to death. So can I have to day off or what?" Max knew she already had the day off but needed to make sure.

"Of course you can have the day. I am not sure why you are still working, now that you and Logan are together. He has more than enough money for both of you to never had to work again."

"I know he does but I like working, now that you have lightened up on me some. Plus I like being close to my peps all the time."

"Well you know that whenever you want to come in you can but don't feel like you have to all the time. I am going to think of you as more of a specialist from now on. Thanks to all your Manticore buddies I have more than enough help now."

"Thanks Normal. I always knew you had a heart in there somewhere." Max hung up the phone and headed back to the bed room.

Max cuddled back up with Logan and closed her eyes. As she let herself fall back to sleep, she though back to the day Logan had proposed.

_Flashback_

_Logan had made dinner that night like all other nights. Max, Jondy and Logan had been sitting around talking and just enjoying life when Logan had ask Max if she anted to go for a walk. Logan had told Jondy what he was planning to do ask her if she thought that Max would love it. With Jondy's permission and good wishes, Logan set everything in place. _

_Max and Logan ended up walking to the Space Needle, where Logan asks if she wanted to go up. Max had been confused because she knew how much Logan liked high places, but Logan had insisted. Once on the top Logan wrapped his arms around Max, and pulled her close to him as they looked out of the broke city that they both loved. _

_Logan had told Max about how much he had missed her when she had been taken back to Manticore and how the Space Needle had help him feel like they were close again when she got back from Manticore and it was still nice to visit the place that had held so much hope for the future. _

_Logan turned Max in his arms, so that they were facing each other, and looked deeply in her eyes. "I felt like I had died when I did not have you in my arms, I though that you were died and I felt like I was too. The night when you came back to me was the happiest day I my life because my angel had found her way back. Even with that evil love virus between us I never stopped loving you. I knew, given enough time, we would be together again. I fell in love with you that first night you came to steal from me; it just took me a long time to realize it." Tears were starting to form in Logan's eyes as he wiped the tears that were rolling down Max's face. _

_Figuring that getting down on one knee could be a bad thing if he lost balance and start to fall; Logan pulled the ring box out of his pocket and nervously started to open it for her to see. "Max, since you have come in to my life I feel like I have started to really live. You have shown me how important freedom and love is. I love you with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me Max my angel?" _

_Max was having problems seeing Logan anymore for all the tears that rolling out of her eyes. This is what she had wanted from the day that she met Logan. "Yes, I will marry you Logan. I love you, always have and always will." _

_Logan put the ring on Max's finger and then picked her up into a big bear hug. He pulled away enough to set her back on the ground and place and gentle but passionate kiss on her lips. _

Max fell asleep with a big smile on her face remembering how happy she was to have Logan and her family back in her life.

ooOoo

Logan woke up around noon that day. When he realized the time he jumped out of bed bad at himself for sleeping away most of the day. He went to the bathroom, and then headed to his office to see if there had been any new leads in locating the Reds. When he got to his office he found Max sitting at a empty desk. Looking around he could not see any trace of his computers and things else, all he saw was Max smiling at him and holding a cup of coffee out to him.

"Good afternoon sexy man." Max said as she handed Logan his coffee.

"Good afternoon to you." Logan took the coffee and started to drink the heavenly drink. "What have you done to all my work? I need to get back to work so that we can find the Reds and protect your family."

"No work today. You will get all your stuff back in a few days. For now, till I say so, you are taking time off." Max walked past Logan on her way to the kitchen where lunch was ready and waiting. "Oh, and don't bother looking for your stuff in the apartment, it is now here." She said with a smile.

"What do you mean that it is not here? Max do you know how many people's personal information is on my computers or stuff as you called it?"

"Logan, calm down. Bling has full control of all things Eyes Only right now. You job for now is to kick back and relax a little. You have been working so hard lately that I am worried if you don't take a break that you are going to work your self to death." Max handed him a plate a food, as he sat down at the kitchen bar.

"Logan I know that you want to take care of the Reds and protect my family, but you have to understand one thing. You are only one man. My family, who are your family too, can take care of themselves, but also we have a plan for how to take out the Reds once and for all."

"Max I know that you all can take care of yourselves but I also know that it is still dangerous out there for you all. I am just trying to help. I want to have the Reds taken care of before the reunion so that everyone can just enjoy being together. What is this plan that you are talking about and why have I never hear of it before?"

"I have not told you about the plan because I know that you would try to fight it. The thing is, everything is set up and taken care of, all we have to do now is wait for the right time." Max didn't want to tell him to much for fear that he would still try to stop them.

"Max if you want me to be able to take time off from working on Eyes Only and finding the Reds you are going to have to tell me more. I need to know what is going on or else I am out of here right now to go work on everything." Logan had not touched his lunch yet, because he could only think about the danger Max could be in at this very moment.

"Logan, I will tell you what the plan is if you promise not to freak out. Can you do that are me?"

"Max, please just tell me. I will try not to freak out but I really can't promise not to freak out at all. You know that I love you and that I will be by your side no matter what happens."

"The thing is that Zack figured out a way to get in touch with the Reds. He has already made contact and started to the ball rolling. He told them that he had some information that could help them stand the implant better. All he needed was one of the implants to try the test on. If it worked then the implants would not fry out peoples brains anymore. Well after a lot of rounds of just send us the information and we will have our scientist test it, Zack was able to get them to understand that these test are not sometime that anyone would be able to do, and that if something was to go bad he would need to be there to fix it. At first they wanted to fly to their labs, but Zack told them that he was in hiding and by talking with them he was putting himself in danger. They finally agreed, with the idea that they would send the implant through a delivery service. Zack had Alec go pick it up like any normal package pick up, but instead of taking it back to Jam Pony he took it straight to our scientist."

"How did Zack know how to get a hold of the Reds and who is this scientist that is working with us?" Logan was confused about those two points but followed the rest so far.

"Lydecker had sent a whole bunch of papers and computer files to Zack right before to went to look at that dig site where we found the breeding cult markings. In the computer files that Lydecker had was all the information about the Reds and how to get a hold of them incase Manticore ever decided that they wanted to work with them. The scientist is the same that gave us back our lives."

"Normal? Are telling me that everyone knows about this plan but me?" Logan was pacing now; he could not longer stay still.

"Logan, please calm down and let me finish." Max moved into the living room giving Logan more room to pace if he needed to. Logan calmed down enough to be able to sit on the couch with Max so she continued. "In the files from Lydecker, Zack was able to find information on how the implant works. Normal is using that information to design a virus that once given will kill off the implant. We also found out that the implants are all linked in someway, so if we take out one they all go down, no matter where they are around the world. The only problem is that when the implant is killed off it could kill off the person with it implanted in their head. We are working now to keep those that have been implanted alive and still kill the implant. Normal has been amazing in how he has figured out how to work on all this with out killing off the sample implant. It would not be good to kill off the test before we are sure that it will work."

"Wow! So you have figure all this out while keeping me completely in the dark. I have got to say that I am sad that you didn't tell me before but I am glad that you have figure out a way to stop the Reds." Logan was really starting to relax now, which made Max not want to spoil this calm by finishing the story.

"That is not all. If that was the whole of it I would have told you a long time ago, but there is more and this is the point that you are not going to like as much."

Logan turned to Max and took her hand in his. "Max what ever the rest of the plan is I can handle it, please just tell me."

"The problem is that to start to chain reaction that we need to pull this off we have to put the virus into one of the Reds with an active implant." Logan was trying to stay calm but was starting to get the idea that something bad was coming next.

"When we finish the virus and have it working completely Zack is going to call the Reds and get as many as possible to come to Terminal City so that he can give them the virus."

"When are you planning for this all to go down?" Logan was getting more and more worried that Max was going to do something stupid again to fight their guys.

"The plan is for everything to go down while the X-5 reunion is going on. Normal is almost done with the viruses, the virus to help the X-5's with their seizures and the virus to take out the Reds. He is sure that it will be done a ready for use in time for the start of the union. I have already talked to all the X-5's and told them what all is going to happen. They are getting in town and going to get their virus to fix the seizures first thing. Jondy has set up places for everyone to stay and, she and Zack are going to be the last ones to get the virus. They are going to wait till after our wedding to get their shots so that they will be able to help out if anything goes wrong. Syl is going to get the shot first, as soon as Normal gets the shot ready Syl is taking so that we can see how long it is going to take for it recover from it, and plus she is pregnant and we are worried that the baby will not live if she keeps having so many seizures."

"Are you sure that giving Syl the virus is a good idea? What if it hurts the baby or something?" Logan didn't want to see any of his new family hurt but majorly Syl being pregnant.

"Normal thinks that the baby may have the same gene that would give it seizures as it grows up so he wants to make sure that the baby gets the shot as well. The shot is not as much a bad virus as a virus that is going to release our bodies' natural ability to fight for itself. It is the same idea for what he did on me but with out the target on a coded virus. Syl's body will protect the baby from harm at the same time the virus will turn on the genes to produce the right things are make the seizures not a problem anymore."

"I am going to trust Normal that he knows what he is doing, I am not even going to try to understand all the science behind it. What is going to happen if everyone has not recovered in time to take out the Reds?"

"That is why Jondy and Zack are going to wait till after the wedding. If everyone is still out, which should not be the case, and then we will have them and our clones from Alec's class. They don't have the same problems so they don't need to be treated. Alec has already talked to them and they are all willing to help."

"This is a good plan Max. I don't really like the idea of you all putting yourselves in harms way to do this but if it is the only way, I am not going to stand in your way. I will be right there beside you helping as best I can." Logan pulled Max into his arms. He could not wait to marry her and be able to call her his wife.

"Thank you Logan for understanding. I am planning on hanging back just in case anything happens and the Reds get mean. Normal is trying to make the virus with a little delay to it, so that the Reds will have a fails sense that it worked and they are going to be able to live longer, but actually they will be on their way home when the implant is going to stop working and hopefully pop out of the necks causing no damage to the them. If they feel like anything is wrong during the giving of the shots we are going to need all the back up we can get to keep our people from dying."

"Good idea. I will do whatever you need me to do, I want these guys out of our lives forever. Our family has been through enough already it is time that we all have some time off."

Max and Logan fell into comfortable quiet, just enjoying being together. When Logan finally broke the quiet "so what did you have planed for this time off you are having me take?"

"Well to find that out you are going to have to follow me." Max said as she got up and headed to their bedroom. She turned around to see if he was coming and find that he is no longer in the room. When she got to their room he was already on the bed with a big smile on her face.

"How did you do that?" Max was completely shocked that he beat her to their room.

"That is for me to know and you to figure out later, but for now get your sexy little ass in this bed with me." Logan smiled as he pulled down into bed with him.

**Author note: Sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter, I lost my flash drive with all my stories on it and I was busy with work at the same time. I finally found the flash drive and work has slowed down some. I hope you like the chapter. I think there is only going to be one more for this story. Thank you for reading. **

**Again sorry about Grammar and spelling, I just want to get this story finished and move on to another story. **


	9. The last chapter

The Normal Solution

The Normal Solution

Chapter 9

Over the next few days, a lot happened. Normal was able to finish that virus that would help the X-5's with their seizures. Syl was given the virus to see how long it would take to recover. The recovery time was excellent, Syl needed only a night sleep before she was up and about ready to help Max and Logan get everything finished for the Reds arrival.

As Max's family got to town the first thing was to pick a bed in terminal city and get their shots. Normal had made enough shots for any of the all of the X-5's and could make more if it was needed in the future. Once all the X-5's had their shots and a good nights sleep, everyone was ready to take on the Reds and if need be the whole world. There had been no sign of White's cult buddies but Max has not ready to count them out all together. She wanted her wedding to be prefect so she was not taking anything for granted.

The day of the meeting with the Reds finally came and passed with not to much trouble. Logan and Krit met with the Reds while the other X-5's waited in the wings. Krit played the role of doctor with no questions from the Reds' handlers. Only 5 Reds soldiers were able to come to the meeting because of missions that they were on through out the world, but it didn't matter because they really just needed to give the virus to one of them so that it would work. Normal had even figured out how to delay the virus long enough for the Reds to be on their ways homes before it started to work. It was decided that it was not a good idea for the virus to start right away or the handlers would know something was up and try to kill everyone, so the delay was pick in place. Max figures that once the implants start to fall out of everyone's neck the higher one would get pissed, so we didn't want any of her family any where near just in case all hell broke loose.

Terminal City was overflowing with people, but in a good way. When the word got out that Max and Logan was getting married everyone wanted to be there so Manticore grads were pouring in from all around the area just for the day. Everyone that came to the wedding bother supplies for the terminal city population. The National Guard was no longer standing watch on the city and those that chose to live in the city could come and go as they wanted with no problem but it was still hard to find supplies because of the fact there really were not many supplies to be had. Manticore grads wanted to help any way they could so they were bring whatever they could when ever they would stop in the city. With all the supplies that were coming in and more people going out in the world to live, terminal city decided to open a store. They sell their extra supplies at a discounted price, helping them make more and more friends of the citizens of Seattle. The money that was coming in was put to use buying new supplies and building supplies. Joshua had come up with the idea to start building some new buildings in the area for those in Seattle that didn't have a place to live and could not live in terminal city. The new store and neighbor development gave the citizens of terminal city something to do and kept them out of trouble.

ooOoo

The day that Logan had always wished would happen but never believed it would actually happen was finally here. He was going to married the love of his life, the woman of his dreams, and his soul mate. He had almost lost Max too many times to count, but she was always able to come back to him in the end. These was no way that he would let her go now for anything. He was the happiest he had been for a long time.

Standing at the alter with Bling by his side waiting for Max and Jondy, Logan felt like he was in a dream land. As the doors at the back of the church opened Logan could not take his eyes off Max, she was behind Jondy trying to hide a little but faulting completely. Jondy made her way down the aisle but all eyes were on the door waiting for Max to take her first steps down the aisle. The minute that Max's and Logan's eyes met to was like no one else is in the world. Max had asked Joshua to walk her down the aisle, and he was so happy to get to do so that he had Alec help him find a suit and even groomed his hair. He looked so proud to have Max on his arm.

Max was wearing a beautiful wedding dress that Syl had made for her. Who would have known that a trained killer would be so good and making wedding dresses, but Syl was. She and Krit had been together for a while now and were planning on getting married in a few months. Logan, who never stop look at Max, took her hands from Joshua when they met him at the alter. As the priest started the ceremony Max and Logan continued to watch each other, it was like they were alone in the world. The priest had to repeat himself a couple of times before Logan finally realized that it was time for their vows. They decided to go like the traditional vows, but knowing if either of them would be able to think enough to reminder their own vows. With the vows said and the rings exchanged Max and Logan shared their first kiss as a married couple. The whole room explored in cheers.

Instead a traditional reception Logan and Max decided to rent out all of crash for the night. To was the prefect way for Max's family and friends to get to know each other better. Max and Logan moved around the group as best they could talking with everyone as they when, they even stopped and played a few games of pool before they had to leave to caught their plain. Logan had surprised Max and her whole family with tickets to Hawaii. The plan was that Max and Logan would go for a week long honeymoon before Max's X-5 family showed up for the reunion. Logan still loved to surprise Max even after all this time. He just really wanted to give her something special so she would never forget how special she was to him.

So with the X-5's in charge of Eyes Only and terminal city, Max and Logan broad a private plane and headed off in the sunset to start their honeymoon and their new life as a married couple.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this story. I am a little sad to be finish with it but at the same time happy. I have so many other stories start in my head to start writing. Thank you for reading and putting up with my bad grammar and spelling. **


End file.
